Mi pasado con Aomine
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Kuroko se prepara para el partido más importante de su vida, el partido contra el que fue su mejor amigo Aomine Daiki. Se ha jurado que si gana, le dirá por fin sus sentimientos, pero muchas cosas pasarán antes y durante ese partido. Kuroko sólo quiere alcanzar al que una vez fue su luz, derrotar y recuperar a su amigo. Para ello, Kagami tratará de ayudarle. Pareja: Aomine-Kuroko
1. Chapter 1: Mi mejor amigo

**Kuroko Tetsuya POV**

La pelota tocó mis manos y aunque estaba cansado, sudando y mi cabeza sólo pensaba en descansar, rocé la pelota con mis dedos y la impulsé con velocidad hacia otro de mis compañeros dando el pase perfecto para que encestase. Todos me habían dicho que descansase y me repetían que mi cuerpo no era suficientemente fuerte ni resistente para aguantar cosa que me enfadaba, nunca le había dado importancia pero ahora se la daba… porque tenía el partido más importante de mi vida en unas pocas semanas, me enfrentaba a Aomine Daiki, el que fue mi mejor amigo, el que fue mi compañero de baloncesto, lo hacíamos todo juntos, entrenábamos, comíamos y nos volvíamos a casa juntos también y un día… me despreció, quise chocar mi puño con el suyo como siempre hacíamos en los partidos tras encestar y él… me evitó, pasó de mí y lo celebró con sus compañeros.

Me había quedado en aquella cancha siendo lo que siempre fui… invisible. Yo jamás sería un Aomine Daiki, no resaltaría en una cancha de baloncesto, no brillaría, yo siempre era una sombra tras los jugadores, el jugador invisible, el fantasma que daba los pases perfectos, pero al que no tenían en cuenta, o al menos… no me tuvo en cuenta la única persona que yo añoraba que lo hiciera. Sólo necesité que Aomine hubiera chocado aquel puño, sólo quise su sonrisa y que viera que era bueno, fue mi pase el que le hizo encestar, pero me dejó de lado empezando a creerse que él solo podía conseguir cualquier cosa y sé que era bueno, pero me dolió que me dejara de lado como lo hizo.

\- Kuroko, descansa ya – escuché a Kagami frente a mí – no puedes más.

\- Aún puedo – le dije mirándole fijamente tratando de recuperar mi respiración.

\- No, no puedes. Descansa un poco, por favor – me pidió. Y al final tuve que salir de la cancha bajo la atenta mirada de mis compañeros que no entendían qué me ocurría estos días para que entrenase tanto, para que entrenase hasta la extenuación.

Salí al pasillo colocándome la chaqueta del Seirin y caminé hasta la máquina expendedora queriendo sacar una botella de agua, pero para mi mala suerte se tragó la moneda y la botella se quedó atascada. Busqué entre los bolsillos de mis pantalones alguna moneda suelta pero no encontré nada y miré la botella entristecido. Seguramente Aomine le habría pegado un empujón y la habría tirado, pero yo ni siquiera tenía físico ni fuerza para hacerlo, era ridículo, me sentía insignificante e inútil. Aomine tenía razón… yo jamás estaría a su altura, él era sencillamente perfecto. Agaché la mirada entristecido pensando en Aomine…

**_Flashback_**

_Aquella tarde nos habíamos quedado hasta muy tarde entrenando y había empezado a llover con fuerza. Aomine estaba a mi lado mirando el agua caer y pensando si salir o no corriendo del pabellón para ir a casa y yo le miraba a él. Cuando se giró hacia mí y me sonrió, me sonrojé y también le sonreí._

\- _A la de tres corremos – me dijo Aomine y yo asentí – Una… dos… - Aomine salió corriendo en aquel momento y yo me quedé paralizado – y tres._

\- _Eso es trampa – le dije saliendo tras él corriendo mientras me sonreía._

\- _Vamos Tetsu – me dijo sonriendo_

_Llegamos hasta el puente que cruzaba la gran vía y Aomine subió todas las escaleras corriendo y yo le seguí, pero al llegar arriba del puente para cruzarlo, me detuve en seco, llevaba diez minutos corriendo y no podía más, mi resistencia nunca fue buena, de hecho era malísima. Me agaché levemente colocando mis manos en mis rodillas y traté de respirar, aún lo hacía con dificultad mientras escuchaba los pasos de Aomine alejarse de mí, mientras la lluvia caía sobre mí empapándome aún más de lo que ya estaba. Mi cabello había caído sobre mi rostro ocultándolo a la par que miraba el suelo, aunque tuve que cerrar los ojos alguna vez tratando de concentrarme en respirar, tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón._

_Unas zapatillas aparecieron en mi campo de visión y levanté la mirada para ver a Aomine frente a mí bastante serio. Se tocó el cabello ahora empapado y me miró con seriedad antes de cerrar un ojo como solía hacer y mirar para otro lado._

\- _De verdad que hay que entrenar tu resistencia – me dijo – bueno… no pasa nada, vamos, te llevo – dijo sonriendo y agachándose frente a mí para que subiera a su espalda._

\- _Gracias – le dije apenado porque tuviera que llevarme a mí más las bolsas de deporte._

_Aomine caminó hasta una tienda y se detuvo bajándome al suelo y dejándome bajo el portal con las dos bolsas de deporte para que no me siguiera mojando._

\- _Ahora vuelvo, voy a comprar un par de cosas, vigila las bolsas – me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí._

\- _Sí – le dije contento._

_Con Aomine a mi lado yo siempre estaba contento, sabía que me gustaba, le quería, habíamos estado juntos desde hacía demasiados años y no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, siempre se portaba muy bien conmigo y nuestra amistad al final… lo convertí en algo más, sé que le amaba, no podía imaginarme mi vida con nadie más que no fuera él, pero no me había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía aún. Teníamos esta semana un partido muy importante y yo quería confesarme una vez transcurrido, no quería ponerle nervioso ahora y es que él se tomaba muy enserio lo de la relajación antes de los partidos. Además… si me hubiera dicho que no, nuestro juego en el campo habría cambiado y no podía permitirme cambiar el juego en el partido más importante, teníamos que estar más unidos que nunca, así que prefería contárselo al finalizarlo._

_Aomine salió con una bolsa de plástico y guardó lo que había comprado en su bolsa de deporte. Me miró desde el suelo mientras cerraba la cremallera y me sonrió._

\- _¿Cenas en casa? – me preguntó_

\- _¿Puedo? – le pregunté ilusionado._

\- _Claro, hace un tiempo horrible y tu casa está muy lejos, deberías quedarte en la mía. Llamaremos a tus padres desde allí para que no se preocupen ¿Te parece bien?_

\- _Sí – le dije ilusionado._

_Muchas veces me había quedado en su casa, éramos muy amigos y mis padres confiaban en él totalmente. Los padres de Aomine nunca estaban en casa, prácticamente vivía siempre solo y yo sé que aunque no lo dijera, echaba de menos a sus padres, pero siempre estaban viajando de un lado a otro. Casi siempre que me decía de quedarme en su casa, yo sabía que es porque se sentía solo y quería compañía, pero jamás le dije nada, lo apoyaba en todo lo que podía y a mí me gustaba quedarme con él._

_Nos mojamos de nuevo hasta llegar a su casa, pero no dejé que volviera a cargarme, podía correr hasta allí, ya había descansado lo suficiente y su casa no estaba lejos, así que corrimos pero esta vez Aomine, no se separó de mi lado preocupado de que me pasase algo. Llegamos a su apartamento y me cedió el paso a mi primero al abrir la puerta. Dejamos las bolsas mojadas en el rellano y Aomine se descalzó con rapidez diciéndome que no me moviera mientras iba al baño y buscaba unas toallas. Me sorprendió cuando colocó una sobre mi cabeza y frotó para secarme el pelo mientras me sonreía. Me puse muy nervioso y creo que estaba sonrojado, me gustaba Aomine y no podía dejar de mirar sus labios ¿Cómo sería besarlos? Nunca había besado a nadie ¿Sería una sensación agradable? Quería besarlos pero no podía, agaché la mirada aún sonrojado y traté de olvidarme de eso, no podía mirar a Aomine tan cerca sin desearle._

_Cogió Aomine la bolsa que había comprado y le acompañé a la cocina para ayudarle a cocinar. Yo no era muy bueno en la cocina pero él sí lo era, cocinaba muy bien y siempre acababa comiéndome todo lo que preparaba. Aproveché para llamar a mis padres y no les importó que me quedase, la verdad es que les caía muy bien Aomine y me dejaban quedarme con él siempre que quisiera, a pesar de ello me gustaba avisar para que no se preocupasen._

_Aparecí a la espalda de Aomine dándole un susto de muerte y es que no podía evitar ser medio invisible para todo el mundo, al menos… enseguida sonrió y me pasó el brazo por encima del hombro acercándome a él y me sonrojé mientras me enseñaba la cocina y me enseñaba a cocinar. Estaba muy nervioso, siempre lo estaba cuando le veía, cuando estaba con él y sinceramente… pasábamos muchas horas juntos._

_Aquella noche dormimos juntos, él confiaba en mí y al ser amigos no le importaba dormir junto a mí, pero yo no dormía nunca cuando me quedaba en su casa, me quedaba mirándole toda la noche, le amaba y no tenía dudas. Acaricié sus labios con mis dedos cuando se durmió por completo y al final… acabé girándome para dejar de mirarle, no podía seguir así, me hacía daño a mí mismo. Sólo una semana y se lo contaría todo, sólo un partido y se lo diría, rezando para que no despreciase mi amistad si se negaba a estar conmigo._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Aún estaba aquí frente a la máquina expendedora mirando al suelo entristecido, perdido en mis recuerdos. Había pasado ya un año de eso y no había vuelto a saber nada de Aomine, jamás se lo confesé, aquel partido fue un desastre total… por lo menos para mí. Escuché un ruido como si alguien hubiera golpeado la máquina expendedora y la botella cayó hasta la ranura para sacarla.

\- ¿Tan triste por una botella? – escuché a Kagami.

\- Lo siento – le dije

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – me preguntó.

\- Porque… yo no soy tan bueno como vosotros, no aguanto todo el partido, no tengo resistencia.

\- Pero tienes los mejores pases, podemos aguantar sin ti parte del partido y cuando entras, siempre eres el mejor Tetsu – me dijo – Vamos… anímate.

\- El partido… es contra Aomine, nunca le he vencido.

\- ¿Tan bueno es? – me preguntó y yo asentí – te noto preocupado Tetsu ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- No es nada Kagami, estoy un poco cansado.

\- Deberías ir a casa y descansar, mañana seguiremos entrenando.

\- Vale. Gracias por la botella – le agradecí.

\- De nada, Tetsu.

Me cambié en el vestuario y me coloqué la chaqueta más gorda que tenía del equipo y es que hoy hacía frío. Al salir a la calle me di cuenta que hacía mucho viento y recordé de nuevo aquel día lluvioso con Aomine. Sonreí, conté hasta tres como él solía hacer y salí corriendo. Este viento era un infierno, casi se me llevaba a mí y supongo que era porque pesaba poco en comparación con todos mis compañeros. Podía ver algunas ramas de los árboles romperse y salir volando, las bolsas de basura de las papeleras, las hojas, la arena que se clavaba en mis ojos y me hacía cerrarlos y cuando quise darme cuenta al cruzar una calle, vi una rama que venía directa hacia mí pero alguien me empujó quitándome de su recorrido.

\- Ten más cuidado – escuché al que me había tirado al suelo y pude ver a Aomine encima de mí - ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije

\- ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche por aquí? Y más con este viento.

Agaché la cabeza cubriendo mis ojos con el flequillo evitando que me mirase. Estaba triste y no quería que me viera así, era su culpa que mi estado de ánimo estuviera tan decaído, era por su culpa que mi cuerpo no aguantara más hoy, había entrenado hasta más no poder para poder ganarle, pero él jamás se daría cuenta de que yo seguía aquí, a su sombra tratando de demostrarle que podía ser igual de bueno que él, quería que me viera, que me tuviera en cuenta como hacía hace años. Antes éramos inseparables y ahora… ahora yo era un extraño en su vida, alguien que jugó en su equipo una vez pero que ya no le era útil.

\- Lo siento – le dije a punto de llorar – estaba entrenando, ya me iba para casa.

Aomine se sorprendió de mi voz casi sin fuerza, sin energía, sin alegría y me vio levantarme para marcharme. Lo último que escuché de él mientras volvía a correr hacia mi casa fue que tuviera cuidado.


	2. Chapter 2: Equipo

**Kuroko Tetsuya POV**

No tuve mayores problemas hasta llegar a casa, el viento seguía pero estuve más atento a los objetos que venían hacia mí volando, desde que me había encontrado con Aomine. Aún estaba aturdido de ese encuentro, entré corriendo a casa, encontrándome agotado del duro entrenamiento con el equipo. Cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella y es que el viento ni siquiera me dejaba cerrarla. Algunas hojas de los árboles se colaron dentro y las miré un segundo mientras dejaba que la mochila de deporte cayese al suelo y yo me dejaba resbalar por la puerta hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

Coloqué las manos en mi frente con los dedos entrelazados y es que sentía una gran tristeza, me daban ganas de llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Aomine, no esperaba encontrármelo y me había sonrojado, en parte me había alegrado verle y por otra parte… me sentía fatal, me dolía verle, sabía la amistad que había perdido, ahora íbamos a institutos diferentes, estábamos en equipos distintos y en unas semanas… nos enfrentaríamos.

Aún no sabía cómo iba a afrontar esta situación, siempre me habían considerado muy recto y casi inexpresivo, pero tenía mis sentimientos y más con Aomine, yo había sido durante demasiado tiempo su sombra. Era el mejor jugador, brillaba con luz propia y yo siempre estuve ahí, yo sólo fui su sombra, el que le daba los pases perfectos para que él se luciera, para que él brillase, yo jugaba por el equipo, siempre lo hacía y ahora mi luz era Kagami, pero no estaba seguro de qué me ocurriría cuando tuviera que enfrentarme a Aomine. Estaba preocupado aunque no se lo dije a ninguno de los del equipo, mucho menos a Kagami, él pensaba que podíamos ganar y yo no sabía qué pensar.

\- ¿Vas a cenar cariño? – escuché a mi madre desde la cocina, pero no dije nada.

Escuché los pasos de mi madre viniendo hacia la puerta principal donde yo estaba sentado y aparté mis manos de la cara. Levanté la cabeza apoyándola contra la puerta tratando de calmarme y mi madre al llegar, se sorprendió al verme aquí sentado con todo el suelo lleno de hojas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Sí mamá, sólo cansado – le dije – ahora recojo todo esto.

\- Te pongo la cena mientras – me comentó con una sonrisa y yo sonreí.

Me quité las zapatillas dejándolas en el rellano y entré por el pasillo descalzo buscando una escoba y un recogedor. Limpié el rellano de la puerta de las hojas que habían entrado y luego fui hacia la cocina, tenía mucha hambre, supongo que era por culpa del entrenamiento y es que últimamente estaba trabajando muy duro, no quería quedarme atrás, quería ser eficaz para el equipo, no quería volver a ser un inútil como me ocurrió con Aomine, él era capaz de hacerlo todo solo y yo no le servía para nada.

Pensar en eso me entristeció, pero en cuanto vi la comida encima de la mesa, empecé a comer con rapidez, tenía mucha hambre. El teléfono sonó en aquel momento y mi madre fue a cogerlo. Mi madre últimamente recibía más llamadas y me sorprendió que fuera la madre de Aomine llamando desde a saber dónde, siempre viajaban por negocios, pero desde que mi padre falleció en aquel accidente, su madre y la mía hablaban bastante, cosa que yo agradecía, trataban de ayudarla. A mí me habría hecho falta a mi mejor amigo, pero él desapareció hace mucho, ya no le tenía y a los del equipo no quise decirles nada. Me guardé el dolor para mí, no necesitaba a nadie, ni siquiera sé si Aomine sabía todo esto, imagino que sí, sus padres se lo habrían contado, pero no sé qué habría puesto como excusa para que no nos hablásemos.

\- Era la madre de Aomine – me dijo mi madre intentando sonreír – me ha preguntado por ti.

\- Dale las gracias y dile que estoy bien – le dije bastante serio.

\- Cielo… ¿Por qué no hablas con ese chico? Siempre habíais sido amigos.

\- Hace más de un año que no somos nada mamá – le dije – me dejó de lado y ya no tiene solución.

\- No quiero verte solo Tetsu. No quiero que te encierres en ti mismo.

\- Estoy bien mamá, no estoy solo, tengo a mi equipo – le dije sonriendo y aproveché que me levantaba para coger al perro y llevármelo conmigo a la habitación.

Entré en mi habitación sin encender la luz, directamente me lancé en la cama y dejé a "Tetsuya" conmigo en la cama mientras me miraba. Cogí la fotografía de la mesilla y miré a mi familia, miré a mi padre, ese al que no volvería a ver y que tanto echaba de menos. ¿Por qué ni siquiera Aomine había venido a preguntar por mí? Tampoco le vi en el cementerio, no se había preocupado de mí y es que creo… que realmente no éramos amigos, no lo habíamos sido, sólo fui su arma secreta mientras me necesitó y cuando dejé de serle útil me abandonó y se unió al resto de compañeros del equipo.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y la limpié con la mano, no iba a llorar, no quería hacerlo, esto tenía que superarlo y lo haría solo, podría salir de este agujero en el que parecía caer. Miré a "Tetsuya" a mi lado medio aullando y lo cogí entre mis manos elevándolo por encima de mi cabeza mientras me miraba con la lengua fuera y sonreí.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tetsuya? – le pregunté - ¿También echas de menos a tu familia?

"Tetsuya" no decía nada, sólo me miraba… aún recordaba cuando me lo había encontrado, un pequeño cachorro de Alaska Malamute con ojos azules igual que los míos. Todos decidieron llamarle "Tetsuya" porque decían que sus ojos se parecían demasiado a los míos. Sonreí porque aún recordaba como Kagami lo odiaba cuando lo encontramos, ahora ya le había cogido cariño y yo lo llevaba conmigo a todos los lados. Pensé en Kagami, la primera vez que le vi fue en el equipo de baloncesto del nuevo instituto en el que me matriculé, ahora jugaba con él en el Seirin y era sorprendente, pero había jugado en América, ¡_tenía que serlo_!, el mejor del equipo sin lugar a dudas, llegó a capitán enseguida y yo quería ser para él lo mismo que fui para Aomine, quería llevarlo a lo más alto, ser su sombra, pero tenía un poco de miedo de que cuando lo lograse, también se olvidase de mí. No lo había hablado con él, éramos muy amigos ahora pero… tenía miedo y yo no solía contar nada de mi pasado, así que simplemente… mantuve en secreto mi amistad con Aomine, mantuve en secreto mis miedos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, vi la nota de mi madre encima de la mesa del comedor y es que ella tenía que ir a trabajar temprano. Sé que se esforzaba mucho y que estaba preocupada por mí, hacía unos meses que había pasado todo esto y yo no lo había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera me había permitido llorar la muerte de mi padre, quería ser fuerte y me guardé todos los sentimientos, no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Kagami que era el capitán del equipo y el más cercano a mí. Cogí toda la rabia que tenía guardada dentro y la utilicé para el deporte, para los entrenamientos y es que ganaría a Aomine fuera como fuese.

Las clases fueron aburridas, los profesores ni se percataban de que yo estaba allí y los alumnos… bueno, excepto Kagami que estaba acostumbrado a mi presencia, nadie lo sabía. Hoy me miraba bastante mi capitán y yo simplemente desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana mirando como el aire movía los árboles y es que no había parado ese incesante viento. En el entrenamiento di lo mejor de mí, practiqué los nuevos pases y los saques, quería ganar como fuera y aunque estaba reventado, no quise salir del campo hasta que Kagami me obligó.

Me duché y escuché a los compañeros comentar de ir a cenar todos juntos, así que acepté ir con ellos y llamé a mi madre para que no se preocupase. Todos se divertían y hablaban animadamente, pero yo me dediqué a comer y a mirar a la gente, no tenía ánimos para diversión, en mi cabeza ahora mismo sólo había rabia por lo sucedido y concentración para ganar a Aomine.

Estaba pensando en él cuando apareció de golpe tras de mí con su equipo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y es que conocían a los integrantes de la generación de los milagros, sobre todo a Aomine, su equipo siempre llegaba a la final, pocos le vencían, de hecho sólo una persona le podía vencer, el capitán del antiguo equipo perteneciente a la generación de los milagros. Él no perdía nunca contra nadie que no fuera él.

\- Tetsu… no me esperaba verte por aquí – me dijo.

\- He venido a cenar con mi equipo – le comenté.

\- Oye… - dijo rascándose la cabeza como si estuviera pensando si decirlo o no – lamento lo de tu padre, no te había visto antes y no pude decírtelo – me comentó y todo mi equipo me miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Tu padre? – preguntó Kagami sorprendido - ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu padre?

\- Gracias Aomine – le dije agradeciendo su pésame aunque algo tarde – yo… tengo que irme ya, se me está haciendo tarde. Lo siento, nos vemos mañana.

\- Ey… Kuroko – me llamó Kagami preocupado y se levantó para seguirme pero yo salí antes marchándome del local hacia casa.

Caminé calle abajo cuando escuché los pasos rápidos de alguien detrás de mí y al girarme, me encontré con Aomine que intentaba alcanzarme corriendo. Me detuve a esperarle, que no fuéramos ya tan amigos como antes no quería decir que no le echase de menos, ni que no le quisiera, le amaba más que nunca, cada vez que le veía el dolor se hacía inmenso por saber que jamás estaríamos juntos.

\- Tetsu… lo siento, no sabía que…

\- No pasa nada – le dije quitándole importancia – ya lo explicaré mañana en el entrenamiento.

\- Lo lamento enserio. Tetsu… ¿Qué nos pasó? – me preguntó de golpe serio y yo abrí los ojos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Agaché la cabeza y dejé que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos para que no viera la tristeza en ellos.

\- Eras bueno sin mí – le dije – eso era todo Aomine. Nos veremos en el próximo partido.

Empecé a caminar pero él cogió mi muñeca y no me dejó seguir, me había bloqueado pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, sólo con su tacto me habría paralizado. Mucho tiempo deseé sentir su tacto y más desde que murió mi padre. Quería que hubiera estado conmigo pero no vino a verme, no preguntó por mí, sólo siguió con su vida. Lloré y él se sorprendió al escucharme, jamás mostraba mis sentimientos y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

\- No llores por favor ¿He hecho algo malo?

\- Déjame en paz – le dije – a ti no te importo nada, ni siquiera viniste al funeral, quería a mi mejor amigo pero no viniste, he perdido a mi mejor amigo – le grité y salí corriendo.

\- Kuroko – gritó, y hasta que me llamase por el apellido me sentaba mal. Antes nunca me llamaba por el apellido, siempre era por el nombre.

Me fui de allí, salí corriendo evitándole y sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla. Llegué hasta el mirador que estaba a mitad camino hacia mi casa y me detuve por el cansancio, odiaba ser tan débil, odiaba no tener la resistencia que tenían mis compañeros, pero por lo menos Aomine no me había seguido a pesar de que fácilmente habría podido alcanzarme. Me acerqué hasta la barandilla del mirador y la cogí cerrando con fuerza los puños tratando de tranquilizarme, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

\- ¿Kuroko? – escuché a mi espalda y me giré aún con lágrimas en los ojos para ver a Kagami, mi capitán.

Kagami se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó con fuerza, creo que fue lo peor que pudo hacer, porque yo trataba de calmarme pero el abrazo hizo que tuviera aún más ganas de llorar. Rompí a llorar sin poder parar y Kagami me sostuvo mientras me decía que sacase todo ese dolor, tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, llevaba desde la muerte de mi padre sin poder llorar y ahora… todo salía de golpe, mi coraza se había roto.

Golpeé a Kagami por la rabia que llevaba dentro, le pegué en el pecho pero él no dijo nada, dejó que le golpease mientras seguía abrazado a mí. Mis piernas fallaron al final y Kagami se agachó conmigo dejándome de rodillas aún llorando. Dejé de golpearle, pero seguía sin poder parar las lágrimas. Me agarré con fuerza a su chaqueta y ni aún así dijo nada, sólo intentaba calmarme y me animaba a sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.


	3. Chapter 3: Tetsuya Kuroko

**Kagami Taiga POV**

No tenía ni idea de que el padre de Kuroko hubiera muerto, aquello me cayó como un cubo de agua frío, no nos había contado nada a ninguno del equipo y se había guardado todo ese dolor para él solo, yo no quería dejarle solo. Para mí Kuroko era importante, era mi compañero de equipo y me dolía que no me hubiera dicho por el mal trago que estaba pasando. Cuando Aomine dijo lo de su padre allí delante de todos nosotros en el restaurante, me impactó. Sé que ellos eran muy buenos amigos hace unos años, pero hacía tanto tiempo que habían estado distanciados que me dolió un poco que él lo supiera antes que yo.

Salí detrás de Kuroko cuando quiso marcharse a casa y es que no me quedaba tranquilo después de lo sucedido. Sé que Kuroko siempre era muy reservado, muy misterioso y sobre todo muy dado a no expresar nada. Desde que yo lo conocía, este chico había sido inexpresivo completamente y no debía de extrañarme para nada que se hubiera comportado como siempre, pero cuando salí a la calle y le vi hablando con Aomine, me di cuenta de que ese chico que jamás expresaba… lo estaba haciendo, estaba llorando frente a su amigo echándole en cara que no hubiera ido al funeral, que no hubiera estado con él y supe que le afectaba mucho más de lo que él demostraba.

Se marchó corriendo tras gritarle, jamás había visto a Kuroko gritarle a alguien, él no era de los que gritaban, ni de los que se entristecían, simplemente era inexpresivo por completo. Alguna vez le vi sonreír, pero poco más, era un chico muy misterioso. Me acerqué hacia Aomine cuando le vi salir corriendo a Kuroko y me quedé en mitad de la calle viendo como se alejaba.

\- ¿Cuándo falleció? – le pregunté a Aomine y él se sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? – me preguntó enfadado conmigo y es que él y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, pero al final resopló mirando hacia Kuroko que se alejaba corriendo – Hace dos meses. Estuve en el funeral aunque él no me vio, estaba con su madre y se marcharon pronto por el estado en que estaba. ¿No os lo contó, verdad? – me preguntó.

\- No, ya le conoces, es siempre tan inexpresivo y tan cerrado, se guarda todo para sí mismo hasta que no puede aguantarlo más y estalla. Supongo que le has hecho estallar.

\- Lo sé y lo lamento, no sabía que no os lo había contado.

\- Nos veremos en el partido – le dije marchándome tras Kuroko.

Corrí por la calle, sabía dónde vivía y sé que iría hacia su casa. Lo más seguro es que no tardase en darle alcance, él no era bueno en resistencia, se cansaría pronto de correr y tendría que detenerse. Si llegaba a medio camino le daba gracias y todo. Ya estaba subiendo por la colina cuando escuché un grito y sé que era la voz de Kuroko. Me detuve en seco en el mirador viendo como se agarraba con fuerza a la barandilla y lloraba. Nunca le había visto así, él no lloraba jamás, ni gritaba, ni expresaba absolutamente nada excepto alguna sonrisa muy de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Kuroko? – le llamé y él se giró a mirarme con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas.

Me fijé en sus mejillas ahora enrojecidas por el frío, en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, en su gesto de dolor y desconcierto. Me quedé con la boca abierta y avancé hacia él para abrazarle, no soportaba verlo como estaba ahora mismo, habría roto el corazón de cualquiera verlo en su estado y yo podía parecer muchas veces algo insensible, pero no lo era, me dolía verle así, se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos además de en mi compañero de equipo, él era importante en mi vida y no me había dado cuenta de cuánto me importaba hasta este momento en que le vi tan frágil.

Kuroko se abrazó a mí con fuerza, lloró, gritó, me golpeó y al final… cuando soltó toda esa rabia que tenía dentro por el fallecimiento de su padre, es cuando sus piernas fallaron y lo dejé en el suelo de rodillas agachándome con él sin soltarle, no iba a dejarle solo. Supongo que no me había atrevido a decirle aún todo lo que sentía por él y es que me estaba enamorando de este chico de apariencia frágil, de este chico inexpresivo. Sabía que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo le habían hecho daño, no físicamente claro está, pero psicológicamente… ellos le habían apartado, lo habían utilizado para ganar partidos y luego lo tiraron ganándose el nombre de los cinco de la generación milagro, pero no eran cinco… eran seis y todos se habían olvidado de Kuroko Tetsuya, le habían enviado al olvido, le habían convertido en la sombra que él siempre creyó que era y era por su culpa, esos cinco le habían hundido, sobre todo… Aomine.

No entendía como teniendo a alguien tan bueno como él en el equipo, alguien como Kuroko que sólo deseaba serles útil para ganar los partidos y que lo único que pedía a cambio era que le sonrieran, que le chocasen el puño y le felicitasen por su ayuda… lo habían tirado a la calle sin más.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – le pregunté y él movió la cabeza asintiendo mientras hacía un leve sonido sin abrir sus labios.

Había apoyado su cabeza en mi pecho y sus manos agarraban con fuerza mi chaqueta. Cogí una de sus manos fuertemente cerrada con la mía y estaba congelada, ahora que lo miraba bien, estaba temblando de frío y es que apenas tenía esa chaqueta fina por encima.

\- Ven aquí – le dije quitándome mi chaqueta y pasándosela por encima de sus hombros – entrarás en calor enseguida.

\- Pero… ¿Y tú? – me preguntó casi sin voz.

\- Estoy bien, dame tus manos – le pedí mientras las cogía y las acercaba a mi boca lanzándoles mi aliento para calentarlas y él se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba antes por el frío.

Una vez estuvo algo mejor, nos levantamos y caminos hacia su casa, iba a acompañarle y es que no me fiaba de que le ocurriera algo. Aún no entendía por qué no me había dicho nada de lo de su padre, supongo que era una mezcla entre ser demasiado reservado y no confiar en nosotros, porque ya le habían traicionado una vez, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Verdad? – le dije y él asintió, pero seguía con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo mientras me seguía hacia su casa, ni siquiera me hablaba – Tetsu…. Yo no voy a abandonarte – le dije y él me miró de golpe sorprendido.

\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar – me dijo de nuevo volviendo a su forma de ser inexpresiva y creo que se refería a lo de derrumbarse a llorar – toma.

Le vi quitarse la chaqueta y pasármela de nuevo. Ya estábamos frente a su casa y al coger mi chaqueta de entre sus frías manos, me miró agradeciéndome el gesto y se metió hacia dentro. No quise insistirle ni quise decirle nada, ya sabía como era, bastante había visto ya de él hoy, jamás se había derrumbado como lo hizo y me sentía un poco mal por dentro, quería ayudarle, pero había vuelto a su talante inexpresivo. No había solución con él.

Me iba a marchar cuando observé a Aomine tras una esquina y le miré extrañado de que estuviera allí pero sonreí, seguramente aunque hacía mucho tiempo que ya no se hablaban apenas esos dos, aún seguía preocupándose por él, aún se enteraba de más cosas que nosotros y es que hasta lo de su padre, hasta pudo ir al entierro cosa que nosotros no pudimos. Me sentía un poco mal conmigo mismo, yo le había tenido a Kuroko en los entrenamientos, había visto como su comportamiento había cambiado, como entrenaba cada día más y se agotaba pero no me había enterado de lo de su padre ¿Me convertía eso en alguien que no merecía su amistad? Pero es que Kuroko siempre había sido también muy reservado y era normal que Aomine se enterase antes… ellos habían sido grandes amigos, sus familias se conocían, se lo habrían contado aunque Kuroko no lo hubiera hecho en persona.

Aomine y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, pero sé que era amigo de Kuroko, al menos en el pasado porque últimamente sé que algo les ocurría, aún así sentía en él como lo protegía y se preocupaba, era muy borde con todos nosotros pero se comportaba diferente con Kuroko, supongo que llevaban demasiados años siendo amigos y aunque ahora les costase hablarse de nuevo, seguían teniendo ese sentimiento de amistad en el fondo.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le pregunté.

\- A ti que más te da – fue su respuesta mientras me sonreía con su prepotencia habitual.

Miró hacia la casa de Kuroko y hasta que no vio la luz de su habitación encenderse, no empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía. No hacía falta que me dijera nada, sé que él no me contaría jamás lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, era borde y arrogante pero se preocupaba por Kuroko, había venido hasta aquí solo para comprobar que estaba bien.

A una parte de mi no le gustaba nada que persiguiera a Kuroko porque me gustaba ese chico y sabía perfectamente, que esos dos habían sido grandes amigos hasta su discusión. Kuroko me había contado todo lo ocurrido para que estuviera preparado para el partido pero creo… que el que no estaba preparado era precisamente él. Sus recuerdos cuando era la sombra de Aomine aún estaban presentes, no estaba seguro de si Kuroko podía plantarle cara al que una vez fue su compañero, ahora era su rival.

Habían jugado juntos y se conocían, de hecho… me preocupaba que Aomine supiera como parar a Kuroko, porque él sólo era experto en pases, si conseguía Aomine bloquear sus pases, todos estábamos perdidos y al haber jugado juntos, sabía que en algún momento, sabría como detener a su amigo, al que fue su compañero, pero Kuroko no podría Detener a Aomine, de eso tendría que ocuparme yo.

Viendo a Aomine, suponía que quizá su juego se modificaría, estaba preocupado por Kuroko y eso podría suavizar su juego, no querría hacerle daño, pero de él nunca podía fiarme. El que sé que lo pasaría fatal en ese partido… era Kuroko. Una vez había tenido que enfrentarme yo al que fue mi mejor amigo y recuerdo lo mal que lo pasé, no quería perder, pero tampoco quería ganarle y verle mal, era una sensación tan horrible que no se la deseaba a Kuroko, pero el partido era en pocas semanas y tenía que pasar por él, porque no podíamos ganar sin él. Al menos, hasta el momento estaba decidido a ganar.

Llegué a casa y me tiré en la cama pensando en cómo había encontrado a Kuroko, no podía creerme que le hubiera visto en ese estado en el que estaba, él jamás había mostrado sentimientos y que se hubiera abierto a mí en parte me alegraba, porque sé que confiaba en mí, que éramos buenos amigos, al fin y al cabo, siempre estábamos juntos desde que nos habíamos conocido. Me sentía un poco celoso de Aomine, pero al menos tenía algo de ventaja frente a él, yo era su nueva luz, jugaba conmigo, entrenaba conmigo, estábamos siempre juntos y eso… me daba la oportunidad de poder seducirle, de poder estar con él porque yo sería su futuro, Aomine sólo era su triste pasado y yo no volvería a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño a Kuroko, ni siquiera el que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Me dormí con aquella idea en la cabeza, porque amaba a Kuroko y cuando le viera algo mejor de todo lo ocurrido con su padre, le confesaría mis sentimientos.


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos

**Aomine Daiki POV**

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no había visto a Kuroko, desde que dejó el equipo de baloncesto y es que supongo que todos nos volvimos algo egocéntricos, es lo que tenía ser parte de la generación de los milagros, nadie podía vencernos y eso convertía el baloncesto en algo aburrido, a mí por lo menos… no me motivaba. Siempre había amado este deporte, jugaba en las canchas de adultos cuando sólo era un mocoso, vencía a los mejores, vencía a los mayores y encestaba en canastas que ningún niño podría haber alcanzado con mi altura, pero yo lo hacía, para mí el baloncesto era superarme cada día, vencer a todos pero cuando lo hice… me di cuenta de que sólo yo era capaz de vencerme a mí mismo.

Cuando entré a jugar en el equipo de la generación de los milagros, Kuroko se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, no era fuerte, ni rápido, era un debilucho enclenque pero que daba los mejores pases, era nuestro jugador fantasma, el experto en pases imposibles, combinado con mi velocidad, ambos éramos imparables. Ese chico debilucho se ganó un hueco enorme en el equipo, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y es que hacíamos todo juntos, no nos separamos jamás, él me daba los pases, nos entendíamos y siempre ganábamos, pero un día me di cuenta de que llegaba un momento en todos los partidos, que los rivales se rendían, perdían su espíritu de lucha y me regalaban el partido, entendí en aquel momento, que el baloncesto me aburría, nadie podía vencerme, nadie me plantaba cara y cuando se lo conté a Tetsu una vez de regreso a casa, él me metió un helado bajo la camiseta y me dijo con su tono serio que no dejase de jugar.

Habría matado a cualquiera que hubiera hecho algo así, pero no a Kuroko, a él le apreciaba demasiado y sé que deseaba volver a verme sonreír y divertirme con este deporte, así que por él y sólo por él… le di una nueva oportunidad y es que entendía su preocupación. Kuroko no era fuerte en el campo, ni podía saltar muy alto, ni tenía velocidad… lo único que Tetsu tenía eran sus pases y para hacerlos… necesitaba a alguien fuerte que los recibiese y fuera capaz de llevar a su equipo a la victoria, me había escogido a mí para eso, yo fui su luz como él siempre me decía y él fue mi sombra, me daba los pases para la victoria.

Aquel último partido que hice con él lo recordaría toda la vida, el rival se rindió, nos dio el partido como si nada y sentí que ya nada importaba, el juego para mí había dejado de ser divertido, no tenía rivales, se rendían antes de empezar. Kuroko estaba feliz pero él siempre lo estaba mientras pudiera jugar, le gustaba este deporte y aunque siempre era tan inexpresivo, conmigo sonreía y vino hacia mí corriendo buscando mi aprobación, buscando que le felicitase por ese pase en el que yo había logrado encestar.

Yo me había detenido bajo la canasta y es que no me importaba encestar ya, nadie me oponía resistencia, para mí eran puntos vacíos, mi motivación había desaparecido y sé que no era justo para Kuroko, pero cuando se acercó a mí, volví a repetirle lo mismo que ya le dije aquella vez en la que acabó metiéndome el helado bajo el cuello de la camiseta.

\- Lo siento Tetsu, pero pienso más que nunca que el baloncesto es aburrido, soy el único que puedo vencerme a mí mismo.

Me fui corriendo hacia mis compañeros dejando a Kuroko a mi espalda con cara sorprendido sin entenderme. En realidad creo que me entendía a la perfección, siempre era él quien me impedía abandonar este deporte pero ya no podía más, pensaba exactamente eso, nadie podía hacerme frente, siempre ganaba y me aburría que perdieran la voluntad de luchar y tratar de ganarme, porque me convertían el juego en una pérdida de tiempo, no encontraba satisfacción en la victoria, era una victoria vacía, un partido que me habían regalado al perder su espíritu de lucha y de superación. No sé si Tetsu llegaría a entenderme, pero era frustrante, sabía que nadie me ganaría jamás.

Aquel partido lo ganamos, pero yo me sentía completamente vacío, no valía la pena vencer así, me había acostumbrado a ganar siempre, creía que ya nadie me opondría resistencia. Me duché en el vestuario y vi a Tetsu en la ducha de al lado pensativo, quizá algo entristecido y levanté la mirada por encima del muro de azulejos para verle mejor la cara.

\- ¿Estás bien Tetsu?

\- Sí – me confirmó aunque estaba muy serio. Algo le pasaba, de eso estaba seguro.

No quise decirle nada más de momento, le vi empezar a enjabonarse y salí de mi ducha secándome dispuesto a vestirme para irme a casa. Mis padres volvían hoy de viaje y ellos siempre se quedaban pocos días, así que quería aprovechar mi tiempo con ellos antes de que volvieran a marcharse. Tetsu salió aún con esa cara entristecida y tras mirarme una vez, agachó la cabeza y se marchó a su taquilla a cambiarse.

Todos los compañeros salieron antes que nosotros dejándonos allí a solas, pero yo no le presté atención a Tetsu hasta que me dio el susto de mi vida cuando apareció de golpe a mi lado y es que él tenía la habilidad para desaparecer, todos tenían razón cuando decían que era como un fantasma, su presencia solía pasar inadvertida incluso para mí, que llevaba años siendo su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tetsu?

\- ¿De verdad quieres dejar el baloncesto? – me preguntó – no quiero que lo dejes, quiero jugar contigo, yo no sería bueno sin ti en el campo.

\- Tú eres bueno Tetsu – le dije tratando de sonreír – pero me he aburrido de este deporte, puedo vencer a cualquiera y no necesito a nadie para vencer – le dije y abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa de mis palabras.

\- ¿Eso piensas de verdad? ¿Puedes hacerlo solo? – me preguntó.

\- Deja de preocuparte Tetsu – le dije – no dejaré el baloncesto, pero ya no hay nadie que pueda derrotarme. Nos vemos Tetsu – me despedí cargando mi bolsa y caminando hacia la salida del vestuario.

\- Aomine… Tengo algo que decirte – me dijo sonrojándose.

\- Mañana me lo cuentas Tetsu, tengo prisa.

Salí del vestuario y corrí hasta mi casa. Quizá era algo importante lo que tenía que decirme Tetsu pero es que a mis padres les veía muy pocas veces, quería estar con ellos, mañana podría hablar con él tranquilamente. Me quité la idea de que pudiera ser algo importante, más que nada porque yo me calmaba. Supongo que si hubiera sido importante Tetsu me habría detenido y me habría hecho escucharle si o si, pero no lo hizo, dejó que me marchase.

Cuando llegué a casa, mis padres estaban allí preparando la cena y al verme entrar, sonrieron y vinieron a abrazarme. Yo les extrañaba tanto como ellos a mí. Me quedé abrazado a ellos durante unos minutos y es que no quería soltarles, eran tan pocas las veces que podía estar así con mis padres que no quería que este momento terminase.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el partido? – preguntó mi padre – Quisimos ir a verte, pero nuestro vuelo se retrasó y al final llegamos tarde, lo lamento Aomine.

\- Hemos ganado – le dije sonriendo – como siempre.

\- Te noto desanimado – comentó mi madre - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Nada en especial, es que siento que no hay nadie que pueda vencerme y me aburro un poco, me gustaría que alguien me plantase cara sin perder ese espíritu de pelea. Ya ni siquiera siento que necesite a mis compañeros para ganar, puedo hacerlo solo.

\- ¿Y Kuroko? – preguntó mi madre

\- ¿Qué ocurre con él? – pregunté – sigue como siempre.

\- Me refería… él siempre ha jugado al baloncesto contigo, sois grandes amigos, ¿No crees que decir que puedes jugar sólo puede afectarle a él? Él empezó a jugar por ti, para ayudarte, quería que fueras el mejor.

\- Supongo que sí – le dije – quizá no debí decírselo. Cuando le vea me disculparé con él, no debí decirle algo así.

Aquel día me acosté tarde pero es que quería estar más tiempo con mis padres. Les conté todo lo que pude, desde el baloncesto, las clases a cómo me apañaba bien viviendo solo por el momento. Mi madre adoraba a Kuroko, casi siempre que venían le invitaban a comer o a cenar con nosotros pero esta vez no podría ser, tenían que marchase demasiado pronto, así que decidí saltarme el entrenamiento del día siguiente para poder estar con ellos, se marchaban esa misma tarde.

Hablé con mis padres sobre el instituto que iba a escoger y en qué equipo quería jugar, al final decidí jugar para el equipo de Gakuen, los llevaría a la final intercolegial, seríamos los mejores, conmigo no podían fallar y esperaba que Kuroko también viniese conmigo, aunque ahora que me paraba a pensar en él… recordaba que tenía que hablar algo conmigo y yo no había asistido al entrenamiento ¿Qué querría decirme? Ahora tenía intriga por saberlo.

Mis padres me dejaron en casa antes de irse al aeropuerto de nuevo y cuando tuve que dormirme… no podía dejar de pensar en que no había ido al entrenamiento y Kuroko seguramente me habría estado esperando, pero es que hasta los entrenamientos me aburrían, ¿Para qué tenía que entrenar si nadie iba a ganarme? Era absurdo, mi motivación por el baloncesto y los entrenamientos había caído en picado.

Hoy era el último día de clases, por fin iba a ir al instituto, iba a jugar supuestamente en el mejor equipo de la secundaria porque yo les llevaría allí, pero cuando entré por clase, Kuroko no estaba. Era extraño que él no estuviera por aquí y cuando pregunté a los compañeros, me comentaron que se había ido a ver su nuevo instituto, se cambiaba a Seirin y no lo entendía, yo le había dicho miles de veces de ir juntos a Gakuen y él ahora decidía irse a otro instituto ¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal le había sentado que le dijera aquello de que podía jugar solo? Me maldije por haberle dicho eso, sé que le tenía que haber dolido.

No vi a Kuroko en todo el día, sé que aquel fatídico partido nos había distanciado, nos había cambiado a ambos, me había comportado como un idiota con él y las circunstancias de querer ver a mis padres sin que yo le hubiera contado que habían regresado… había agravado el problema, él quería hablar conmigo y yo no había aparecido. Me sentía fatal por lo que le había hecho y cuando regresaba a casa ya de noche, al salir de la tienda donde solía comprar, me encontré a Kuroko que venía caminando en dirección a su casa.

\- ¿Tetsu? – pregunté y él levantó la vista del libro que iba leyendo para mirarme.

Seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre y me saludó de forma seria, tal y como era él siempre, pero sé que pasaba algo, él conmigo a veces sonreía pero ahora estaba claro que pasaba algo, entre nosotros se había roto un lazo de años y quería hablarlo con él, quería arreglar esto.

\- Me han dicho que te has decidido por irte a Seirin – le dije.

\- Sí – me comentó

\- ¿Vas a entrar en el equipo de baloncesto? – pregunté.

\- Espero hacerlo, sí

\- Oye Tetsu… lamento lo del otro día, sé que querías hablar conmigo pero mis padres habían vuelto a la ciudad y tenía muchas ganas de verles.

\- Vale, no te preocupes.

\- Si tienes tiempo podemos hablar ahora ¿Qué querías contarme? – le pregunté.

\- Ya no tiene importancia – me dijo caminando de nuevo y pasando de mí.

\- Tetsu… - le llamé – para mí siempre tiene importancia todo lo que tengas que decirme.

\- Ya da igual Aomine – me dijo intentando sonreír – nos veremos en el campo de baloncesto algún día, espero que te vaya bien en Gakuen.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes venir conmigo, verdad? Me gustaría que jugases conmigo.

\- No es cierto Aomine… sólo tú puedes vencerte – me repitió – tú sólo puedes ganar a cualquiera, ya no me necesitas. Yo no puedo seguir jugando con alguien que no se divierte con este deporte y has perdido la ilusión por el baloncesto hace mucho tiempo. Lamento no poder ayudarte a recuperar esa alegría con la que entraste en el equipo, te he fallado.

Kuroko se marchó dejándome aquí pensativo, de verdad que a veces era un bocazas, metí la pata con él, no debí decirle todo aquello, habíamos sido amigos desde la infancia y sabía perfectamente lo que le dolía a Tetsu sentirse inútil, sabía lo que le dolía vernos a toda la generación de los milagros convertirnos en lo que ahora éramos… unos egocéntricos, pero es que él no podía entender lo que me aburría ahora este deporte cuando nadie se esforzaba en ganarme, cuando todos me regalaban el partido porque tenían en mente que no podrían conmigo.

De todo aquello… ya había pasado un año y ahora me daba cuenta de que mi relación con Kuroko… empeoró en aquel partido, yo fui el culpable de haberlo lanzado a Seirin, yo fui el culpable de haberle alejado de mí y ahora… tenía que aguantar verle en ese equipo con el estadounidense… con Kagami siendo su nueva luz, el que recibía sus mejores pases, ellos habían pasado a ser los mejores amigos mientras a mí me había dejado a un lado.


	5. Chapter 5: coincidencias

**Kuroko Tetsuya POV**

Llegué a casa tras el entrenamiento y me fui directamente a la ducha. Hoy estaba haciendo frío y es que creo que este invierno, iba a ser todos los días igual, no paraba de hacer mal tiempo, pero no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando salí de la ducha toda la casa estaba apagada y supuse que mi madre ya se había marchado a dormir. Desde que había muerto mi padre, mi madre no levantaba cabeza, a veces parecía estar bien y otras, simplemente no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por ella para mitigar su dolor.

Trabajaba muy duro ahora para poder mantener a la familia, que mi padre ya no estuviese nos afectaba a todos los niveles, tanto emocionalmente como económicamente y se notaba mucho, quizá demasiado. No quería ver a mi madre trabajar tan duro pero no tenía otro remedio. Me asomé por la habitación de mi madre aún con el cabello mojado y la vi dormir tapada hasta arriba con las mantas excepto su brazo.

Me acerqué hacia la cama y cogí su brazo para meterlo bajo las mantas cuando vi como sostenía en su otro brazo la fotografía de mi padre. La cogí con cuidado de no despertarla y tras mirarla unos segundos, la dejé en la mesilla de noche terminando de tapar a mi madre y apartándole algún mechón suelto de su largo cabello. Salí de aquella habitación tras girarme una última vez para comprobar que seguía profundamente dormida y bajé al primer piso cogiendo una chaqueta y poniéndome las primeras zapatillas que vi. Busqué las llaves en el plato de siempre y salí de casa abrigándome y es que… tenía ganas de llorar y no quería hacerlo en casa, no con mi madre allí y que pudiera verme, porque sé que si me veía derrumbarme a mí se sentiría aún peor, ahora yo era su pilar de apoyo pero… ¿Quién era mi pilar? No tenía a nadie en quien sostener esta tristeza y no quería contárselo a Kagami, quería que siguiera viéndome como siempre.

Me acerqué a un lateral del muro y apoyando la espalda me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo hundiendo mi rostro en mis rodillas. Traté de no pensar pero no había forma, ver aquella fotografía había hecho que los recuerdos con mi padre aparecieran de nuevo y eso me entristecía, no era capaz de acordarme de los buenos momentos sin ponerme a llorar y no quería hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre la piedra en la que estaba sentado y cerré los ojos con fuerza al momento, no quería ver las lágrimas caer, no quería verme así de vulnerable y era una estupidez cerrar los ojos sólo para no verlo. Me estaba quedando helado aquí fuera, hacía frío pero no quería entrar con mi madre allí dentro, uno de los dos tenía que demostrar ser fuerte para no derrumbarnos los dos.

Escuché pasos y voces que venían por la calle pero yo no me moví, permanecí allí quieto dentro de mi jardín pero levanté la cabeza enseguida en cuanto reconocí la voz de Aomine. ¿Qué hacía él por aquí? ¿Y a estas horas? El entrenamiento suyo tendría que haber finalizado hace ya mucho tiempo… si es que él iba a los entrenamientos, porque me había enterado de que no solía acudir.

Momoi me había contado algunas cosas de él de todo este tiempo que no habíamos hablado. Momoi era casi como la entrenadora nuestra cuando estábamos todos los de la generación de los milagros juntos y ahora se había ido a Gakuen con Aomine. Era una gran estratega, leía todos los movimientos de los jugadores y planificaba las mejores jugadas, pero jamás consiguió leerme a mí, quizá por eso siempre me seguía a todas partes tratando de averiguar cosas mías. Yo cuando me la encontraba, aprovechaba para saber de Aomine y por ella me enteré, de que había perdido toda motivación por el baloncesto, ya nada le importaba y jugaba por jugar, sabiendo que iba a ganar siempre. Ni siquiera quería ir a los entrenamientos.

Le miré por encima del muro y él miró hacia mi casa parándose de golpe al verme sentado contra el muro medio encogido. Le dijo al compañero con el que iba hablando que mañana se verían en el entrenamiento. Observé como el compañero se marchaba calle abajo mientras Aomine se acercaba hacia la puerta de entrada al jardín y me miraba. Desde aquel momento, en cuanto le vi mirarme… empecé a llorar de nuevo, sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas y le faltó tiempo para saltar la puerta principal y correr hacia mí cogiéndome con sus manos mi rostro.

Sus manos estaban tan calentitas o al menos a mí me lo parecía, porque llevaba un buen rato aquí fuera con este clima tan frío y ya ni me sentía la cara. Cerré los ojos centrándome en su tacto, aún le quería y no podía evitarlo, habíamos acabado muy mal tras aquel partido, recordaba cómo me dejó tirado cuando quise hablar con él sobre mis sentimientos y eso mezclado con que fui a celebrar su canasta y él rechazó chocar su puño con el mío… había conseguido distanciarnos.

\- Estás helado – me dijo de golpe – deberías entrar en casa. Estás completamente loco, entra en casa.

\- ¿Qué hacías a estas horas por aquí? – le pregunté.

\- Los del equipo suelen ir a un bar de aquí cerca cuando acaban los entrenamientos, decidí pasarme un rato. ¿Qué haces tú fuera de casa a estas horas? Y encima así con esta chaqueta que no te abriga nada ¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí fuera?

\- Un poco – le mentí.

\- Vamos, ve dentro y entra en calor.

\- ¿Por qué no estuviste? – le pregunté y él no me entendió – El día del entierro, sé que mi madre habla con la tuya, no me digas que no sabías nada.

\- Estuve allí Tetsu – me dijo y me sorprendí – pero no te diste ni cuenta, estabas en otro lado y lo entiendo, no es fácil pasar por un momento así, pero yo no te he abandonado jamás, siempre he estado y estaré para ayudarte. No tienes por qué fingir conmigo que todo está bien cuando no lo está, puedes llamarme cuando necesites hablar y lo sabes.

\- Ahora tengo a mi equipo.

\- No es cierto – me dijo – no se lo dijiste a nadie, no querías decirlo pero te conozco demasiado como para saber que no estás bien, esta carga no puedes llevarla tú solo.

\- Kagami me ayudará – le dije – ahora es mi compañero, es mi amigo.

\- Lo sé – me aclaró con mala cara.

\- No te cae bien ¿Verdad?

\- Ya me conoces Tetsu… a mí sólo me caéis bien los de la generación de los milagros y Momoi, aunque no pare de decir que le gustas – me dijo sonriendo – También podías habérselo contado a ella lo que te pasaba.

\- No siento lo mismo por ella – le dije sonrojándome – es una gran chica pero… no siento lo que ella desea que sienta, no estoy enamorado de ella.

\- Lo sé. Tetsu… esto va enserio, lamento haberme distanciado, haberme comportado como un idiota pero… aunque estemos en equipos diferentes o en institutos distintos, siempre puedes llamarme, vendré para lo que necesites y lo sabes. Si necesitas hablar de lo de tu padre, estaré aquí para escucharte Tetsu.

\- Aomine… - le llamé con mi voz casi en un susurro.

Miré a sus labios cuando hablaba y me sonrojé, quería contarle lo que sentía por él, quería confesarle todo pero algo me impedía hacerlo y sabía que era pánico, tenía pánico a decirle mis sentimientos porque sabía que yo no estaba a su altura, no era fuerte como él y encima… ya me había dejado claro que podía hacer las cosas él solo, me había despreciado ya una vez y tenía miedo de lo que me dijera. Tenía que decírselo… porque ésta era la primera vez tras todo el distanciamiento que habíamos sufrido que por fin estábamos hablando como lo hacíamos antes, como los amigos que éramos… cerré los ojos y comencé mi frase.

\- Yo… – me atraganté un segundo – yo no puedo verte como mi amigo Aomine – le dije al final dispuesto a decirle que le quería – yo… yo te…

\- ¿Kuroko? – abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar a mi madre dentro de la casa llamándome preocupada por no verme.

\- Creo que tu madre está buscándote – escuché que decía Aomine – Creo que es mejor que entres, no querrás preocuparla ¿Verdad?

\- No – le dije serio

Aomine se levantó y me ayudó a ponerme en pie apartando finalmente sus manos de mi rostro. Me quedé allí unos segundos mirándole como se marchaba hacia la puerta del jardín para irse a la calle y abrí la puerta de mi casa entrando.

\- Tetsu – me llamó Aomine por mi nombre y me sorprendió, me gustaba cómo se escuchaba entre sus labios, por fin me había llamado por mi nombre y no por mi apellido – lamento que no me veas como tu amigo, supongo que me lo merezco – me dijo de golpe entristecido.

\- No quise decir eso… - le dije apresurándome – yo…quería decir algo más.

\- Dímelo entonces – me dijo Aomine y me sonrojé de nuevo.

\- Yo…

Tenía que armarme de valor para decírselo pero no podía, las palabras se habían quedado atragantadas en mi garganta y se negaban a salir. Miré de nuevo a Aomine allí esperando de pie en la puerta de mi casa y no podía… sabía que no lo haría, me había jurado que no le diría nada hasta que fuera suficiente para él y eso sólo lo demostraría cuando pudiera ganarle en ese partido, es cuando podría reunir todo mi valor para poder decirle las cosas.

\- Por favor… no te metas con Kagami – le pedí al final olvidándome de la verdadera razón por la que le había detenido allí.

\- No me cae bien Kagami, ya lo sabes – me dijo sonriendo – pero trataré de no machacarle mucho en el partido, aunque no puedo prometerte nada.

\- Vamos a vencerte – le dije con seriedad y él me miró extrañado

\- Buena broma Kuroko, nadie puede vencerme excepto yo mismo – me recordó – tú estilo de baloncesto no puede vencer sin tus compañeros y ellos no están a mi altura – me dijo volviendo a mostrarme su egocentrismo. Odiaba cuando se ponía así.

\- Te ganaremos, mi baloncesto te ganará – le amenacé y él sonrió.

\- Entonces nos veremos en la cancha en unas semanas, Kuroko – me dijo marchándose.

Entré por casa para ver a mi madre que bajaba las escaleras y vino hacia mí corriendo preocupada por cómo mis mejillas tenían ese rojizo del frío. Me quité la chaqueta dejándola en el perchero y traté de calentarme un poco las manos lanzándome el aliento. Mi madre tocó mis mejillas con sus manos y en aquel momento, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, porque me recordó a Aomine cuando lo hizo tratando de pasarme el calor de sus manos a mi cara.

\- Estás helado cielo, ¿Qué hacías por ahí fuera? Enfermarás si sigues haciendo estas cosas.

\- Lo siento mamá – me disculpé – no volverá a pasar, sólo quería tomar un poco el aire.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? – me preguntó.

\- Con Aomine – le contesté.

\- Creía que no os hablabais desde hacía meses – me dijo sorprendida.

\- Y no lo hago – le dije – él venía de haber quedado con sus nuevos amigos, sólo pasó por aquí y hablamos cuatro cosas, nada más, no tiene importancia.

\- Kuroko… ¿Por qué no lo arregláis? Habéis sido amigos desde… ¿El jardín de infancia? Vamos Kuroko, sé que él te extraña tanto como tu le extrañas a él.

\- No mamá… el no necesita a nadie en su vida, lo hace todo perfecto él solito.

\- Juega bien al baloncesto – me dijo mi madre de golpe – te recuerdo que iba a ver vuestros partidos, pero de ahí a que él solo pueda hacerlo todo, lo dudo – me dijo sonriendo – ese chico está muy perdido y te echa de menos, vuestro sueño era jugar juntos, siempre ibas detrás de él.

\- Yo siempre fui su sombra mamá – le dije haciendo una mueca de sonrisa – y él siempre fue la luz. Ya no me necesita, es capaz de brillar por si solo, ahora tengo a Kagami y le llevaré a lo más alto, ganaremos a la generación de los milagros, venceré a Aomine y le demostraré que su baloncesto está equivocado, no es un deporte aburrido, le venceré con mi baloncesto – le aclaré.


	6. Chapter 6: Mi casa, tú casa

**Kuroko Tetsuya POV**

Aquella conversación con Aomine me dejó un poco preocupado o más bien… estaba deprimido. Lo había tenido frente a mí después de casi un año sin haberle visto ni hablado con él, había vuelto a tener aquellos labios tan cerca de mí y yo lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlos mientras los movía al hablarme y sonrojarme como un maldito colegial. Era absurda esta situación, sólo tenía que ir y decirle todo lo que sentía pero ese era precisamente mi problema, no podía decírselo, jamás le había dicho a nadie nada sobre mi vida o sobre mis sentimientos y no podía decírselo a Aomine.

Entré en mi habitación y busqué mi pijama dispuesto a dormir pero antes de entrar en la cama, me acerqué hasta el espejo de mi habitación a mirarme, aún tenía las mejillas enrojecidas del frío, la piel pálida y mis ojos vidriosos de haber llorado cuando salí. Sólo esperaba que mi madre no creyese que era por mi padre y lo atribuyese a mi conversación con Aomine, porque no quería preocuparla más con el asunto de nuestro padre, ya estaba ella bastante mal como para que tuviera que preocuparse también de mí.

Volví hacia la cama y me tumbé de golpe en ella tapándome hasta arriba con el edredón y aún así… tenía frío, no me había sentado bien salir fuera a despejarme, me había destemplado el cuerpo y más aún ver a Aomine. Me costó dormirme porque mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en Aomine, no entendía como podía seguir queriéndole tanto como lo hacía, porque llevaba un maldito año sin haberle visto apenas y aún sentía todo esto por él.

Me dormí casi sin darme cuenta de nada aunque cuando me desperté, la almohada aún estaba un poco mojada y notaba mi rostro tirante, podía sentir aún el recorrido que las lágrimas habían seguido mientras había estado durmiendo, seguí llorando por la noche incluso cuando ya estaba dormido y todo por mi padre y por Aomine. ¿Por qué Aomine no podía darse cuenta del comportamiento que estaba cogiendo? Estaba demasiado confiado en que nadie le vencería y ya nadie podía hacerle volver a lo que una vez fue, aquel chico sonriente que se divertía como el que más jugando a este deporte, él me había enseñado a jugar, yo empecé a jugar por él, quería llevarle a lo más alto, quería que fuera el mejor, pero no creí que siendo el mejor llegase a este punto de prepotencia, fue mi culpa, perdí a mi amigo y me sentía culpable.

Me levanté de la cama para ir al baño a asearme un poco. Abrí el grifo llenando la pila con agua y me quedé allí mirando como se llenaba, viéndome reflejado en el agua y cuando apagué el grifo, metí las manos rompiendo mi reflejo y limpiándome la cara. Volví a mi habitación tras secarme la cara y me cambié bajando a desayunar con mi madre.

No hablamos de mucho en la mesa, lo único que conseguí saber es que se iba a trabajar y de verdad que me dolía ver que trabajaba tanto, al final acabaría poniéndose enferma, pero como siempre, ella me decía que todo estaba bien y que no me preocupase de nada excepto de estudiar, sacar buenas notas y de disfrutar con el baloncesto, pero sin Aomine ya no sabía si podía disfrutar de este juego. Kagami era muy bueno y sé que llegaría lejos, me caía muy bien y éramos buenos amigos, pero era con Aomine con quien siempre quise jugar y esa forma de pensar no podía cambiarla por mucho que quisiera.

A mitad de camino, me encontré con Kagami que venía con una sonrisa y empezó a hablarme muy animadamente sobre el baloncesto. Desde que Kagami había conocido a Aomine, esos dos habían tenido una fuerte rivalidad y a mí de todo esto, lo único que me interesaba era que Aomine consiguiera salir de su aburrimiento y viera a Kagami como un rival potencial para que volviera a jugar como él sabía, tal y como lo había hecho siempre, confiaba en Kagami para que le devolviera esa sonrisa a Aomine y las ganas de volver a divertirse con este deporte, pero para ello… había que vencer.

\- Ey Kuroko, ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo muy serio hoy.

\- No pasa nada – le dije – no he dormido muy bien, eso es todo.

\- Tetsu… ¿Crees que podemos vencer a Aomine?

\- Sí – le dije – yo confío en ti, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – preguntó dudando y yo agaché la cabeza recordando como jugaba Aomine.

\- Yo jamás he visto dónde está su limite – le expliqué – he jugado con él pero siempre mejora jugando, no he visto hasta donde es capaz de llegar y estoy convencido que en el tiempo en que no le he visto, ha mejorado mucho más, será mejor que cuando jugaba conmigo, su potencial es enorme.

Seguí caminando hacia clase y me senté en mi sitio en cuanto entré. Kagami se sentó a mi lado como siempre y me miraba, pero yo aparté la mirada hacia la ventana. Hoy también iba a hacer frío, se veía en el tiempo y en esas nubes negras que estaban cubriendo el cielo. Escuchaba al profesor preguntando la lección y realmente… aunque le oía… no le prestaba atención y es que sabía que a mí no me preguntaría, yo siempre era el chico invisible, nadie se enteraba de que estaba aquí. Al que preguntó fue a Kagami y se sorprendió muchísimo, pero así es como dejó por fin de mirar hacia mí para centrarse en la clase. Yo seguí mirando aquel cielo que no parecía auguraba nada bueno.

Entrené con el equipo y me extrañó no ver a Kagami por aquí, él nunca se perdía ningún entrenamiento y no podía decirme que estaba enfermo porque le había visto en clase. Algo estaba pasando y no me gustaba nada. Todos los del equipo me preguntaron por Kagami, era algo lógico y normal, siempre íbamos juntos, pero esta vez… no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido, debería estar aquí.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, me despedí de todos para darme cuenta al llegar a la calle, de que llovía intensamente. Ya había anochecido, en esta temporada anochecía temprano y me quedé unos segundos mirando como la lluvia caía mientras mis compañeros se marchaban corriendo o venían sus padres a por ellos. Aun recordaba alguna vez que mi padre vino a por mí, pero ya no volvería a hacerlo, ahora estaba solo.

Salí corriendo con la bolsa de deporte al hombro y decidí cruzar el parque. No me gustaba cruzarlo de noche y por eso siempre daba un rodeo, pero con esta intensa lluvia, prefería cruzarlo para atajar. Ya estaba a mitad del parque cuando escuché la voz de Kagami y de Aomine en una cancha de baloncesto no muy lejos de aquí y me acerqué corriendo hacia allí preocupado. ¿Qué hacían esos dos locos? Al parecer… enfrentarse y sabía perfectamente quien ganaría ese duelo… Aomine. Kagami no estaba listo para ese enfrentamiento, lo machacaría y al llegar, me di cuenta de que había acertado, Kagami estaba reventado casi en el suelo y Aomine seguía de pie encestando una tras otra en sus tiros imposibles.

Abrí los ojos al verlos y les grité que parasen. Tenía rabia dentro, Kagami no había venido a entrenar sólo para venir a este parque, a esta cancha a enfrentarse al que no debería estar enfrentando antes del partido, hacer eso era una locura, primera porque no estaba preparado y segunda… porque toda la ventaja psicológica frente a Aomine la habíamos perdido, antes no sabía cuál fuerte éramos, ahora ya lo sabía, sabía que podía vencernos, había tirado nuestra mejor baza a la basura y no podíamos permitirnos perder bazas frente a ese chico, porque Aomine nos destrozaría sin compasión, ese era su baloncesto.

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos ante mi grito y entonces salí corriendo hacia casa, no quería estar allí, si querían destrozarse el uno al otro en un partido que lo hicieran ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo? no podría vencer a Aomine y era lo único que me importaba en este momento para poder confesarle todo lo que sentía por él.

Corrí sin mirar atrás sintiendo las gotas de lluvia golpearme en la cara como si fueran agujas, pero cerré los ojos y continué corriendo hacia la salida del parque en dirección a mi casa, sólo quería llegar a casa y meterme en la ducha con agua caliente, quería dejar de ver a Aomine, quería dejar de amarle como lo hacía, quería que esos dos dejasen de hacer tonterías porque no quería que se hicieran daño el uno al otro. Escuché unos pasos corriendo tras de mí y supe que me alcanzaría pronto, yo no tenía velocidad ni resistencia para mantener la distancia con ellos y ciertamente… Kagami fue quien me alcanzó deteniéndome del brazo y haciéndome girarme hacia él.

\- Ey Kuroko – me llamó - ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Suéltame Kagami – le dije.

\- No hasta que me des una explicación de por qué estás así desde que viste a Aomine ¿Tanto te afecta tener que jugar contra él? – me preguntó – sé que era tu amigo, que estuvisteis muchos años jugando juntos y que sea difícil luchar ahora en su contra, pero no quiero que te rindas.

\- No me estoy rindiendo, eres tú el que le da las cartas para ganarnos – le grité enfadado – ahora ya sabe tu forma de jugar y todo porque has entrado en su pique, te ha estado machacando todo este tiempo para conseguir que jugases contra él, quería saber si eras tan bueno como para vencerle pero ahora ya sabe que no puedes hacerlo, te ha demostrado que es mejor, has perdido su guerra psicológica – le grité – ya no le das miedo, ni te tiene respeto, sabe que puede ganarte en ese partido como lo acaba de hacer ahora. ¿No piensas las cosas antes de actuar? – le pregunté enfadado y él me miró sorprendido de que me afectase tanto todo esto y me di cuenta de que no debí haber pagado con él mi frustración – lo siento – me disculpé mirando al suelo – lo siento – le repetí saliendo corriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez Kagami no vino tras de mí.

Cuando llegué frente a la puerta de mi casa, allí estaba Aomine ¡Desde luego era rápido! Estaba empapado igual que yo y aunque mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía se saldría de mi pecho, me recompuse como pude y pasé por su lado sin mirarle.

\- Vamos Kuroko – me dijo – lo lamento, no debí haberle retado y tenía que haber esperado al partido, pero tú mismo decías que no tenía emoción por jugar, bueno pues ahora tenía ilusión por jugar contra Kagami.

\- No, no te confundas – le dije enfadado también con él – querías ganarle y hundirle la moral antes del partido, eres un maldito egoísta que no piensas en nadie excepto en ti mismo y estoy harto – le grité acercándome a la puerta y cuando busqué en mis bolsillos las llaves de casa, no aparecieron – mierda – grité pegándole una patada a la puerta ante el asombro de Aomine.

Todo me salía mal hoy, me olvidaba las llaves de mi casa, mi madre estaba trabajando de turno de noche, Aomine era un maldito egoísta al que no podría vencer y al que no podría decirle cuánto le amaba y Kagami estaba enseñando nuestras mejores armas contra ellos en un estúpido partido en una cancha del parque. Me senté en el suelo y lloré, no podía más, esta racha de mala suerte desde el fallecimiento de mi padre no paraba.

Sentí los brazos a Aomine agarrarse a mí con fuerza abrazándome y nos estábamos mojando pero le dio igual, se quedó allí conmigo abrazándome con fuerza y tratando de consolarme por mi mala suerte, por esta explosión de sentimientos que había lanzado y es que yo nunca mostraba mis sentimientos ¿Qué me ocurría últimamente?

\- Vamos… ponte de pie Kuroko – me dijo – te vienes esta noche a mi casa, no voy a dejarte aquí en la calle.

Le acompañé hasta su casa, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba por aquí pero seguía tal y como la recordaba. Cuando buscó una toalla y la colocó sobre mi cabello empezando a moverla para secarme, me hizo recordar la última vez que me quedé allí en su casa, hizo exactamente lo mismo, Aomine siempre me cuidaba y me protegía o a mí me hacía sentir de esa forma.

\- Gracias – le dije aún con voz triste y sin moverme.

\- De nada Kuroko, venga pasa.

Entré en la casa y fue él quien preparó una sopa para que entrásemos en calor y lo agradecí, necesitaba algo caliente. Aomine fue el primero en ducharse mientras yo terminaba de comer y es que siempre fui más lento que él. Cuando salió, me comentó que había preparado una cama para mí y me dio unas toallas para que entrase a ducharme. Cuando salí, entré en la habitación de Aomine para ver mi cama cerca de la suya, tal y como siempre solía ponerla cuando éramos amigos y me sonrojé al verle ya durmiendo. Debía estar cansado.

Me tumbé en la cama tapándome con las mantas y sonreí al verle dormir tan plácidamente. Al ver su brazo fuera de la colcha me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo sin la camiseta y eso me hizo sonrojarme. Comprobé que estaba profundamente dormido y acerqué mis dedos hasta sus labios acariciándolos con suavidad sonrojándome el doble. Quería probarlos, aquella vez ya me había quedado con las ganas y ahora quería probarlos aunque sólo fuera una vez en mi vida y empecé a acercarme a él con lentitud hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando sus labios atraparon los míos besándome y me sorprendí, pero al abrir los ojos le vi aún dormido, seguramente ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o estaba soñando, no lo sabía, pero aproveché el momento dejándome besar, regalándole a ese chico dormido mi primer beso. Su contacto al principio tan extraño luego se hizo tierno y cálido, me gustaba la sensación y más saber que estaba besando a Aomine Daiki.

Tras aquel beso, me separé y no volví a acercarme en toda la noche a él, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda y traté de dormirme aún tocándome los labios con mis dedos sin poder creerme lo que había hecho.


	7. Chapter 7: Kagami

**Kagami Taiga POV**

Kuroko últimamente estaba rarísimo, él siempre había sido un chico inexpresivo al que no parecía afectarle nada, pero ahora mismo… llevaba días sacando cierto grado de sentimientos que jamás esperé ver en él. Lloraba con facilidad y supongo que era por la muerte de su padre. Trató de ocultar la información y le salió bien durante unos meses, nadie nos enteramos de lo que le ocurría pero… ¿Cómo íbamos a enterarnos siendo Kuroko? No mostró señales de que hubiera perdido a alguien importante, no nos lo contó y seguía tratando de actuar con normalidad, pero ahora había visto al Kuroko que le afectaban las cosas y es que tenía su límite, no podía guardarse todo para sí mismo, llegaba un momento en que tenía que explotar todos esos sentimientos por algún lado y supongo… que ver a Aomine le hizo reventar su burbuja.

Estaba tumbado en mi cama recordando ese maldito partido, recordando las palabras de Kuroko y es que me había partido el corazón verle como estaba, todo empapado, corriendo hacia su casa, con el cabello mojado que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules aún más, muchas veces le veía un gran parecido a su perro, tenían los mismos ojos, eran iguales. Parecía como un chiquillo frágil y débil que necesitase ser protegido, como un cachorro en busca de que alguien le quisiera y yo quería ser esa persona que le diera el afecto que necesitaba.

Aquel partido había sido el mayor error que había cometido y lo sabía tras haber hablado con Kuroko, tenía razón, me había precipitado aceptando la propuesta de Aomine, acepté su reto y le enseñé todo lo que sabía hacer, creí que podía ganarle pero ya una vez me avisó Tetsu, no tenía que haberle enfrentado, él era un hombre espeluznante, no entendía cómo podía jugar tan bien al baloncesto, era capaz de cualquier cosa, me superaba individualmente y mi única oportunidad era jugar mano a mano con Kuroko para poder vencerle.

Esta mañana Kuroko había estado muy extraño. Supongo que estaba en un mal momento y es que los malos momentos nunca vienen solos, había perdido a su padre, estaba preocupado por su madre, estaba preocupado por el partido contra su mejor amigo… tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y lo mantenía nervioso, no había nada que pudiera hacer por él excepto estar a su lado y tratar de entenderle, tratar de estar ahí con él siempre que me necesitase.

Ese partido contra Aomine me había hecho entender aquellas palabras que una vez Kuroko me dijo, ni él sabía dónde estaba el límite de su amigo, jamás lo había visto llegar a ese límite y sabía que había seguido mejorando, eso era seguro, pero yo confiaba en que Kuroko también había mejorado, ya no era ese chico fantasma que sólo pasaba el balón, daba confianza al equipo que estuviese allí con nosotros.

Estuve toda la noche pensando en Kuroko, le amaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él, habría hecho cualquier cosa por verle bien, por verle feliz y ayer no lo estaba. Yo había llegado empapado y humillado cuando Aomine me machacó en la cancha, vine frustrado cuando Kuroko me echó la bronca pero es que tenía razón, había metido la pata. Si antes Aomine podía tenernos algo de miedo, ahora ya no lo tenía, sabía que podía conmigo y yo era el mejor del equipo según Kuroko.

Me desperté y me metí en la ducha. Hoy vería a Kuroko, quería contarle todo lo que sentía por él, me había decidido a hacerlo, no podía permitirme que Aomine me ganase la batalla aunque realmente… esa relación entre ambos no llevaba a ningún lado. Pensé en mil formas de decírselo, ni siquiera sé como lo tomaría Kuroko, tampoco sabía si le gustaban los chicos, pero tenía que intentarlo, no quería que alguien se me adelantase, tenía que hacerle llegar mis sentimientos.

Cogí un par de bollos del armario de la cocina y salí de casa para ir al instituto. Decidí cruzar el parque por un único motivo… quería ver el lugar donde fui derrotado por Aomine para darme fuerzas a mí mismo de que le vencería en el siguiente partido. Llegué a la cancha y me extrañó ver a Kuroko allí con una pelota de baloncesto en sus manos y lanzando a canasta, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, era ver a Aomine que le estaba enseñando a lanzar ¿Por qué? Kuroko no sabía lanzar a canasta, era experto en pasar a sus compañeros pero lanzar se le daba fatal, no encestaría jamás pero ahí estaba, pidiéndole y casi suplicándole a Aomine que le enseñase.

Quería vencer a su amigo como fuera, hasta tal punto de querer aprender a marcar puntos, hasta el punto de humillarse frente a él para que le enseñase y eso me ponía de mal humor. Sé que yo no era uno de los miembros de la generación de los milagros y que mis tiros los hacía casi siempre de muy cerca de la canasta, pero podía enseñarle, podía hacerlo, no tenía porque arrastrase frente a Aomine, bastante creído estaba ya como para encima que le subiera más el ego, pero ahí estaba, lanzando a canasta mientras Aomine le daba indicaciones.

Decidí marcharme de aquí y seguí caminando hacia el instituto a paso lento. Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a las puertas del instituto, escuché la voz de Kuroko y me asusté, él siempre era tan invisible, tan sorpresivo, no había forma de localizarle, siempre era tan silencioso.

\- Hola Kagami – me dijo y le miré sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué tal estás Kuroko? – le pregunté.

\- Bien – me dijo escuetamente mientras caminaba hacia el interior y le acompañé.

Me senté a su lado en clase y como siempre, él miró hacia la ventana con esos ojos entristecidos, últimamente siempre tenía esa mirada melancólica y no sabía qué hacer para quitársela. El profesor hablaba de mil cosas, pero yo no prestaba atención, miraba a Kuroko y no podía apartar mis ojos de él. Le amaba y ahora mismo tenía celos de lo que había visto esa misma mañana en la cancha de baloncesto, tenía celos de lo juntos que seguían Kuroko y Aomine.

Al salir de la clase fuimos juntos hacia la cancha de baloncesto para el entrenamiento. Kuroko iba serio como siempre y yo no quise hablar con él para no molestarle, bastante tuvimos ya ayer, pero cuando frenó de golpe y miró al suelo, me detuve a esperarle girándome a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Kuroko? – le pregunté.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó de golpe – lamento lo de ayer, no debí pagarlo contigo.

\- Llevas un tiempo con mucha presión, era algo normal, no te preocupes. Sé que tenías razón, he arruinado la baza sorpresa que teníamos en su contra.

\- Aún podemos ganarle Kagami – me dijo – le ganaremos, lo único que me cabreó de ayer es que pudieras sentirte humillado al perder contra él, mucha gente pierde la alegría de enfrentar a Aomine.

\- Yo no soy como los demás – le dije – por muchas veces que pierda contra Aomine, volveré a levantarme hasta que le gane y lo sabes, no perderé mi voluntad por luchar.

\- Me alegra oír eso – me dijo tratando de sonreír.

\- Entonces deja de preocuparte Tetsu… ganaremos – le animé.

Fuimos al vestuario esta vez sonriendo y es que echaba de menos esas sonrisas de Kuroko, echaba de menos a mi amigo desde que Aomine había vuelto a aparecer en su vida preocupándole. Nos cambiamos y salimos a entrenar. Como siempre, él entendía mi juego a la perfección, entendía el juego de todo el equipo y nos apoyaba siempre, pero cuando lanzó a canasta y encestó, me quedé sorprendido, Aomine le había enseñado bien pero a mí me preocupaba de que ahora Aomine supiera la nueva técnica de Kuroko para el partido. Cuando volvimos al vestuario y los demás se marcharon, no quise decirle nada, me vestí y le esperé para ir juntos a casa.

Salimos a la calle y al menos hoy no llovía, pero volvía a hacer un viento frío que me hizo subir aún más la cremallera de mi chaqueta mientras veía a Kuroko ponerse la bufanda. Le miré y cuando se giró a mirarme, supo que me pasaba algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó.

\- Te he visto esta mañana con Aomine en al cancha, te estaba enseñando a lanzar a canasta.

\- Se lo he pedido, me siento inútil sólo ayudándoos con los pases, quería hacer algo más. Todos han mejorado, pero yo no siento que haya mejorado – me dijo un poco deprimido – supongo que aún sigo dependiendo mucho de Aomine. Él no quería enseñarme, me ha dicho que yo debería de hacer lo que mejor se me da, lanzar no es para mí, pero le he insistido tanto, que aceptó al final.

\- Me preocupa que ahora sepa lo que puedes hacer – le dije.

\- No lo sabe – me dijo mirando al suelo – se lo he ocultado. Las veces que he lanzado estando él, fallé a propósito para que siguiera creyendo que no puedo hacerlo, cuando llegue el partido no se lo esperará, te lo prometo. Él sigue pensando que no he mejorado nada desde que jugaba con él, no espera que mejore en poco tiempo créeme, no se lo esperará, no me bloquearán a mí para los tiros, todos creen que no puedo hacerlos.

\- Me ha dolido que no me lo pidieses a mí – le dije - ¿Por qué a Aomine?

\- Porque es el mejor lanzando – me dijo – quiero aprender del mejor y le derrotaré. De verdad que te lo habría pedido a ti, pero… quiero que sea él, quiero saber cómo lo hace para vencerle.

\- Kuroko – le detuve cuando ya se iba caminando y él se giró hacia mí – tengo celos – le dije de golpe y él se extrañó.

\- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó – sólo me está enseñando a tirar.

\- No es por esto, es por esto – le dije acercándome a él bajándole la bufando un poco dejando sus labios al descubierto y besándole.

Se sorprendió al principio, tanto… que ni siquiera me correspondió pero yo coloqué mi mano tras su nuca impidiéndole que se moviera y metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca para poder jugar con ella. Cuando me separé de él se había quedado inmóvil con ese semblante suyo de inexpresión total como era él.

\- ¿Por qué me besas? – me preguntó tocándose los labios con los dedos.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti Kuroko, no puedo evitarlo, te amo – le dije y él se sorprendió.

\- Yo… no sé que decirte Kagami. Nunca me lo habría imaginado pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Me siento halagado de que te hayas fijado en mí pero… yo estoy enamorado de otra persona – me dijo entristecido – no quiero hacerte daño pero… es que no puedo amarte.

\- ¿Es Aomine? – le pregunté - ¿Le quieres?

\- Sí – me dijo sonrojándose – sé que es un capullo, que se ha vuelto egoísta y egocéntrico, pero era un buen chico, un gran amigo y le amaba… le amo. Por favor no se lo digas, él no sabe nada.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho Kuroko? – le pregunté

\- No he tenido el valor, quise decírselo en nuestro último partido pero… - agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo – me rechazó, no sentimentalmente, me rechazó como su compañero, como su amigo. Siempre habíamos estado juntos y me hizo a un lado diciéndome que él podía hacerlo todo, que no me necesitaba. Intenté decírselo al día siguiente, pero él no apareció, jamás tuvimos esa conversación.

\- ¿Quieres decírselo tras ganarle? – le pregunté sorprendido

\- Sí – me dijo triste – necesito ganarle.

\- No puedo impedirte que lo hagas Kuroko, pero por favor… tenme en cuenta, no me apartes sin más, dime al menos que te lo pensarás, puedo esperar, por ti haría cualquier cosa.

\- Vale – me dijo – lo pensaré, te lo prometo que lo pensaré y te daré una respuesta más adelante, pero déjame aclarar primero esta situación.

\- De acuerdo.

Kuroko empezó a caminar y yo me giré para ver al fondo a Aomine que venía con una bolsa de plástico y al parecer… se había quedado paralizado al ver como había besado a Kuroko. Agradecí que no hubiera escuchado la conversación desde aquella distancia pero pasé de él siguiendo a Kuroko. Hoy sería yo quien le acompañase a su casa y es que amaba a Kuroko, no iba a dejar de luchar por él aunque mi propio contrincante fuera el mismísimo Aomine. A Kuroko no quise decirle nada sobre lo que había visto Aomine, no quise preocuparle y más cuando seguramente Aomine pasaría del tema, no le veía como un chico al que pudieran gustarle los chicos.


	8. Chapter 8: Momoi

**Kuroko Tetsuya POV**

Caminaba delante de Kagami y es que si fuera a su lado me habría puesto aún más rojo de lo que ya lo estaba. Me había besado, me había dejado besar por Kagami y no quise ser irrespetuoso con él porque no tenía la culpa, debía sentirme alagado de que alguien se fijase en mí, de que alguien se enamorase y no podía culparle de nada ni quería que se sintiera mal al ser rechazado, por eso le había dicho que me lo pensaría. Seguramente lo pensaría, yo las cosas que decía las cumplía y es que Aomine jamás se fijaría en mí y lo sabía, quizá era hora de seguir adelante con mi vida, de dejar el pasado atrás.

¿Era mejor dejar a Aomine en mi pasado? Puede que sí fuera lo mejor, él y yo no habíamos estado destinados a estar juntos desde el principio pero aún así quería al menos tener la posibilidad de confesarle todo y quería hacerlo, quería explicarle todo lo que me había pasado, necesitaba hacerlo y sacarme esta espina de mi corazón, porque la duda que en el futuro me podía plantear sobre qué habría podido suceder si le hubiera dicho todos mis sentimientos, era peor que no tener el valor ahora para decírselo.

\- Tetsu – escuché a Kagami tras de mí y es que seguía allí acompañándome a casa – oye lo siento si te ha molestado.

\- No es eso – le dije – de verdad que no es eso, me ha cogido por sorpresa pero aún así, te aprecio mucho Kagami, es sólo que necesito tiempo para poner en orden mis sentimientos.

\- Tienes que hablar con Aomine, no tendrás claras las cosas nunca si no le cuentas lo que ocurre – me dijo.

\- Lo sé, pero es difícil hablar con él.

\- Es un egocéntrico – me dijo Kagami – sí es complicado hablar con él, es complicado hasta llevarse bien con él – se quejó – aún sigo sin comprender como pudisteis ser tan amigos.

\- Antes no era así – le aclaré – era estupendo, pero desde que se aburre con el baloncesto se ha convertido en eso que ves. Me gustaría que volviera el Aomine de antes, el que me gustaba, al que quería, del que me enamoré.

\- Ojala me quisieras sólo la mitad de lo que le quieres a él – me exclamó y yo agaché la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Kagami.

\- No te pongas así – me sonrió – era solo un deseo mío egoísta. No puedo mandar en tus sentimientos.

Seguimos caminando hacia mi casa y cuando llegamos, me extrañó que Kagami no se marchase inmediatamente como solía hacer, se había quedado allí esperando, mirándome con detenimiento y cuando me giré hacia él con dudas, me volvió a coger de sorpresa besándome de nuevo y no supe qué hacer. No quería alejarme y que nuestra relación empeorase por haberle tratado mal, pero tampoco quería que creyese que esto podía funcionar cuando yo aún no me había decidido, necesitaba tiempo y me estaba presionando un poco, creo que me presionaba yo mismo para buscar una solución a todo este problema.

\- Por favor… dame algo de tiempo – le dije cuando soltó mis labios – necesito tiempo.

\- Lo siento Kuroko – me dijo – no puedo evitarlo, cuando te tengo cerca es… no puedo evitar querer besarte.

\- Lo comprendo – le dije y era cierto, yo tampoco podía evitar ya querer besar a Aomine cuando le tenía cerca – buenas noches Kagami.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Tetsu – me dijo Kagami despidiéndome con la mano mientras yo entraba por casa.

Qué confuso estaba con todo esto… bueno… no con mis sentimientos, eso es lo que más claro tenía, amaba a Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga era mi mejor amigo… pero no podía dejar de pensar que me estaba metiendo en un problema, Aomine jamás me amaría, Kagami sí lo hacía y no sabía qué hacer con todo esta situación, no quería ver a nadie sufrir pero era tan complicado que nadie sufriera con estas cosas que no sabía como evitarlo, no podría evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre cielo? – me preguntó mi madre

\- ¿Cómo sabes que decisión tomar cuando sabes que harás daño a alguien tomes la que tomes? – le pregunté.

\- Ay Tetsu – exclamó mi madre sentándose a mi lado en el suelo y abrazándome con un brazo tras mi cuello para acercarme a su hombro. – tú siempre has sido un chico muy inteligente, seguro que saldrás de esta encrucijada ¿Quieres contarme qué ha ocurrido?

\- Amo a Aomine – le dije sin rodeos – pero… jamás se lo he dicho y sé que tengo que aclarar mi situación con él para aclarar la situación en general.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo Tetsu? Tú nunca has tenido miedo a decir las cosas.

\- Tengo miedo a perder su amistad – le dije – seguramente no le interesan los chicos, lo conozco demasiado bien y tengo miedo de que cuando sepa lo que siento por él, salga corriendo y no quiera saber nada de mí como hizo tras aquel partido. No quiero perderle – le expliqué – pero por otro lado está Kagami y yo le siento como un gran amigo, un apoyo, me cae muy bien y le quiero, pero no de la forma en que amo a Aomine. Él me ha pedido salir juntos y sé que no puedo pasar página hasta que hable con Aomine y eso le hará daño a Kagami, no quiero hacerle daño.

\- Tienes muy claro lo que tienes que hacer cielo – me dijo mi madre – habla con Aomine, si ese chico no quiere volver a ser tu amigo él va a perderse a un chico estupendo, si quiere estar contigo será estupendo y si simplemente no quiere estar contigo pero no rechaza tu amistad, podrás seguir adelante y empezar a plantearte qué puedes llegar a sentir por Kagami. Tienes que hablar con él Tetsu y cuanto antes mejor, no puedes seguir haciendo esperar este asunto porque no podrás quitarlo de tu cabeza y te hace daño, tanto a ti como a Kagami.

\- Sí, tienes razón, iré a ver a Aomine – le dije a mi madre sonriendo – volveré enseguida.

\- De acuerdo, para cuando vengas tendrás preparada tu comida favorita.

\- Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa y me levanté saliendo para ir a buscar a Aomine.

Era hora de arreglar nuestras diferencias, era hora de que supiera la verdad, no podía esperar más, necesitaba contarle todo lo que ocurría y me dirigí a su casa, tenía que estar allí porque él pasaba de los entrenamientos. No paré de correr hasta que llegué y cuando vi la puerta frente a mí, me paré a respirar, estaba agotado y aunque sentía que mi corazón iba a mil por hora, sabía que no todos esos latidos eran por culpa de haber venido tan rápido, era por culpa de lo que Aomine me hacía sentir, me ponía nervioso, me ruborizaba, me hacía temblar cuando estaba a su lado y a la vez me hacía sonreír como un idiota, le amaba y hoy lo sabría.

Toqué a la puerta y volví a tocar a los dos minutos cuando nadie contestó, pero como la primera vez, nadie abrió la puerta y miré por una de las ventanas comprobando que estaba todo a oscuras. Seguramente no estaba en casa. ¿Debía esperarle aquí a que llegase? ¿Debería ir a buscarle al entrenamiento? No estaba seguro pero al final por la impaciencia que llevaba y por el miedo a poder echarme atrás, decidí ir a buscarle, debía estar en el instituto Gakuen entrenando.

Corrí de nuevo por la calle. Escuchaba el ruido de los coches, me choqué contra algún chico en mi carrera apresurada pero me dio igual, tenía que llegar hasta Aomine y contarle todo, rezaba para que no me rechazase y es que Kagami y mi madre me habían dado fuerzas y ánimos para por fin… tener el valor de ir a contarle todo, tenía que hacerlo hoy sin falta.

Sus compañeros estaban saliendo por la puerta del pabellón de deporte y al verme me miraron sorprendidos de verme aquí pero ninguno dijo nada. Pregunté por Aomine y me indicaron todos en dirección a la azotea, decían que siempre estaba allí durmiendo y no iba a los entrenamientos. Les di las gracias y salí corriendo escaleras arriba dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro, le gritaría que le amaba si era necesario pero cuando llegué y abrí la ruidosa puerta metálica, me quedé paralizado viendo como Momoi y Aomine se estaban besando en la pared del fondo.

Mi corazón se encogió de golpe, sabía que podía pasar algo así, que Aomine no era como yo, que no le gustaban los chicos pero verlo me partió en dos, mi sonrisa se desdibujó y noté las lágrimas que empezaban a caer. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de que yo estaba allí o quizá sí pero les daba igual. Aomine se separó de Momoi enseguida y me miró.

\- ¿Tetsu? – susurró mi nombre y yo traté de ahogar mi sollozo.

\- Lo siento… yo no… yo no quise…lo siento – repetí saliendo corriendo sin poder acabar la frase que había comenzado.

Corrí escaleras abajo y sentí los pasos de alguien tras de mí, seguramente los de Aomine, pero no me detuve, quería escapar de él pero… ¿Había alguien capaz de escapar de su velocidad? Si existía esa persona desde luego no era yo, yo sólo era un maldito blandengue, un chico con habilidad cero para el deporte excepto pasar el balón, no tenía resistencia, no tenía altura para dar saltos, no tenía velocidad, no tenía absolutamente nada excepto esta habilidad de ser invisible para todos. Ahora más que nunca quería ser invisible, quería desaparecer como siempre hacía.

Abrí la puerta de la planta baja de un golpe cargando mi cuerpo sobre la barra y salí corriendo viendo como los compañeros de Aomine que aún conversaban en la calle me miraban sorprendidos de verme salir tan rápido. Odiaba esta sensación de importencia pero al menos… ahora tenía las cosas claras, él y yo jamás podríamos haber tenido nada, él no era para mí.

\- Para joder – escuché y sentí como agarraba mi muñeca girándome hacia él mientras lloraba sin poder detener mis lágrimas - ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó.

\- Nada – le dije en susurro a Aomine – déjame, por favor, quiero volver a casa.

\- ¿Por qué me buscabas? – me preguntó.

\- Quería hablar contigo – le dije – pero ya da igual.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me dices eso? Aquel día que no pude hablar contigo tras el partido que rompió nuestra amistad, aquel día cuando intenté hablar contigo de lo que querías contarme, me dijiste lo mismo ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó enfadado - ¿Te he hecho algo malo? ¿Es por Momoi? Sé que ella estaba enamorada de ti y lo lamento, no pretendía…

\- Suéltame – le grité – tú no entiendes nada.

\- Sí lo entiendo – me dijo – Te he visto con Kagami, creía que te gustaba Momoi y te he visto besando a tu amigo ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaban los chicos? Yo siempre he estado a tu lado, siempre fuimos amigos ¿Por qué no confiabas en mí para contarme esas cosas?

\- Tú no sabes nada de mí – le grité – sólo tienes ojos para verte a ti mismo y olvidas que hay gente a tu alrededor, me has olvidado a mí Aomine, para ti sigo siendo ese chico invisible que no vale la pena, ese al que machacarás en el partido.

\- Os voy a machacar sí – me dijo agarrándome del cuello con fuerza haciéndome daño - ¿Y sabes por qué? Por Momoi, porque la has hundido cuando se enteró de que estás saliendo con Kagami. ¿Sabes por qué no mejora tu baloncesto Tetsu? Porque estás distraído pensando en cómo tirarte a ese chico en vez de entrenar.

\- ¿Es lo que piensas de mí? – pregunté llorando mientras intentaba soltar su mano de mi cuello ¿Porqué estaba tan cabreado?

\- Sí – me dijo soltándome del cuello y empujándome al suelo – ve a besarte con Kagami, te estará esperando. Métete en su cama y revuélcate lo que te de la gana. Ya no me importa nada Tetsu, creí que iba a jugar contra un equipo fuerte, pero no sois más que unos chicos estúpidos de colegio que prefieren comerse la boca el uno al otro.

\- Te odio – le dije desde el suelo – TE ODIO – le grité con toda mi alma levantándome y saliendo corriendo de allí hacia mi casa.


	9. Chapter 9: El jugador fantasma

**Aomine Daiki POV**

Vi a Kuroko marcharse de allí corriendo y llorando, tampoco creo que aguantase mucho corriendo, ya había venido agotado y no me había costado trabajo alcanzarle, ese chico no había mejorado en absoluto pero en parte me dolió verle así, me había dolido verle besándose con Kagami, tanto… que el odio que sentía ahora mismo era demasiado fuerte, tenía celos de Kagami, tenía celos de él por haber tenido los labios de Kuroko entre los suyos. No sé que es lo que venía a decirme Tetsu… seguramente algo sobre el partido de mañana y es que… mañana nos enfrentábamos.

Iba a darme la vuelta cuando me dieron un puñetazo que me tiraron al suelo y cuando miré hacia arriba para ver quien era el desgraciado, me encontré con Kagami allí de pie enfadado. Me cogió del cuello de la camiseta y me obligó a levantarme mientras yo sonreía. Precisamente a él quería verle, era un idiota integral. Sonreí y me limpié la pequeña gota de sangre que caía de mi nariz con el dorso de la mano.

\- Así que ahora osas golpearme – sonreí.

\- Por Tetsu sí – me dijo enfadado – eres un capullo que no ve más allá de lo que quiere ver, no puedes tener amigos – me dijo – no me extraña que Tetsu te hiciera a un lado y se largase de tu equipo ¿Quién querría jugar con un egocéntrico como tu? No ves el dolor de los demás, sólo te ves a ti mismo y es estupendo… sigue así y perderás definitivamente a ese chico – me dijo – aunque no creo que te haya importado mucho su amistad, es la segunda vez que le desprecias.

\- ¿La segunda? – me quedé extrañado.

\- No habrá una tercera Aomine – me dijo – no voy a dejar que sigas haciéndole daño, me da igual quien seas o lo importante que hayas sido para él, si le haces daño, te destrozaré. Nos veremos mañana en el campo, porque barreremos el suelo contigo y tu equipo – me amenazó.

\- Buena suerte entonces – le dije sonriendo – el juego aburrido y débil de Tetsu no puede vencernos – le sonreí marchándome.

\- Su juego es el que os vencerá – me dijo dándome la espalda sin mirarme – tú sólo eres un jugador, pero nosotros, somos un equipo, te destrozaremos, se lo prometí a Tetsu, voy a ganarte, ese partido es nuestro.

Me marché de aquí y volví hacia la azotea, pero antes de entrar en el edificio, todos los compañeros de mi equipo me miraron atentamente en silencio extrañados por lo que acababa de pasar, o al menos… por ver a Tetsu salir tan rápido.

\- ¿Qué miráis? – pregunté enfadado y todos empezaron a marcharse al momento, ninguno se metería conmigo.

Subí al último piso y cuando ya estaba empujando la puerta para abrirla, me encontré en el suelo una de sus muñequeras negras. Me agaché a recogerla y la miré atentamente, supongo que me sentía mal por cómo me había comportado con él pero sinceramente… creo que estaba un poco celoso de haberle visto besarse con Kagami y era extraño, porque jamás me había parado a pensar que pudiera gustarme Kuroko, pero ahora me dolía cada vez que recordaba sus palabras, como me había gritado que me odiaba y como se había marchado, quizá me había pasado con él, pero estaba enfadado de haber visto aquel beso, de ver como Kagami se llevaba a Kuroko poco a poco. Se veían tan bien juntos y ahora al verles de esa forma, creo que me había dado a mi los celos, empezaba a ver la posibilidad de perder a Kuroko, una posibilidad que jamás había tenido en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Aomine? – me preguntó Momoi llegando hasta mí y viendo como miraba la muñequera de Tetsu.

\- Nada – le dije mintiéndole porque claro que pasaba…

Había destrozado a Tetsu y ahora me daba cuenta de que mi rabia no era contra él, era contra mí mismo por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él antes. Apreté la muñequera en mi mano y Momoi aún mirándome sonrió de golpe al verme hacerlo.

\- ¿Es de Tetsu? – me preguntó contenta y es que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – le pregunté y ella se sorprendió - ¿Por qué me has besado?

\- Quería besarte – me dijo como toda explicación.

\- No es cierto, amas a Tetsu, nunca mostraste sentimientos por mí ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Sabías que Tetsu vendría? ¿Querías darle celos conmigo para que se fijase en ti? – pregunté aunque sabía que se trataba de eso - ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

\- Tetsu siempre viene a hablar contigo antes de los partidos, ¿No recuerdas cuando jugabais juntos? Supondría que vendría a desearte suerte al menos – me dijo

\- No puedes poner celoso a Tetsu – le dije sonriendo – ya te lo dije… le vi besando a Kagami, no le gustan las chicas.

\- Yo le haré cambiar de opinión, algún día se dará cuenta.

\- No lo hará, Tetsu siempre ha tenido las cosas muy claras.

Me levanté del suelo guardando su muñequera en mi bolsillo y bajé de nuevo cerrando la puerta metálica de la azotea tras de mí dejando a Momoi allí. Bajé las escaleras de nuevo y fui hacia la casa de Tetsu. Quería disculparme pero cuando llegué y toqué el timbre, abrió su madre en vez de él, supongo que no quería verme.

\- ¿Aomine? – preguntó su madre extrañada - ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

\- Se le cayó a Tetsu – le dije dándole la muñequera – supongo que la querrá para el partido de mañana, sólo he venido a devolvérsela.

\- Gracias Aomine – me dijo pero no me invitó a pasar ni llamó a Tetsu, tuve claro que Kuroko ya no quería volver a verme después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros – buenas noches Aomine – me dijo su madre.

\- Buenas noches – le dije inclinándome a modo de respeto y cuando cerró la puerta, salí del jardín y miré ya en la calle hacia la ventana de Tetsu.

Sonreí al ver como se escondía rápidamente tras la cortina y desaparecía de mi vista pero en el fondo… me entristecía ver lo que le había hecho, ahora él no quería saber nada de mí, me esquivaría, prefería no cruzarse conmigo y supongo que me lo merecía por cómo le había tratado. ¿Cómo podía haberme afectado tanto verle besarse con Kagami? Él podía hacer lo que quisiera pero… me seguía doliendo saber que estaban juntos. Me negaba a pensar que yo era homosexual, no podía ser… estaba confundiendo mi amistad con Kuroko por celos, estaba claro que tenía que ser eso, pensaba que Kagami me estaba sustituyendo en su amistad y lo hacía, realmente me estaba sustituyendo, yo ya no era su mejor amigo, ahora iba siempre con Kagami.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegué al pabellón con mi equipamiento, Tetsu ya estaba allí con sus compañeros y pasó por el pasillo sin siquiera mirarme, me hizo caso omiso y yo hice lo mismo, si eso es lo que quería, lo tendría, no iba a tener miramiento con este equipo, los aplastaría como a una mosca. Kagami sí me miró al pasar hacia su vestuario pero no me dijo nada cuando yo sonreí.

Fui a mi vestuario y una vez cambiado, salí al banquillo de mi equipo sin dejar de mirar a Kuroko que me miraba también ahora con odio, sé que quería vencerme, pero no lo haría, yo no iba a permitírselo. Ya podía ese chico confiar en Kagami para vencer porque iba a machacar a los dos, no tendrían ni una posibilidad conmigo.

El partido comenzó y como era costumbre, yo fui el primero en encestar, iba a crearles la mayor diferencia de puntos que pudiera, jamás verían nada igual. Una tras otra todos mis lanzamientos iban directos al blanco, dos puntos arriba más otros dos puntos, el marcador era mío pero Kagami seguía allí tratando de bloquearme y el maldito de Kuroko seguía haciendo sus pases para evitarme a mí y que sus compañeros marcasen. En parte me preocupaba un poco Kuroko, ayer ya estaba exhausto de la carrera que se pegó por la noche y no habría descansado bien, no aguantaría todo el partido, sé que lo quitarían pronto, su resistencia era un asco, no tenía absolutamente nada.

Le vi esforzarse todo lo que podía y más, estaba cansado, reventado, agotado y aún así no lo sacaban del campo. Su invisibilidad conmigo no funcionaría, lo veía en el campo, puede que se camuflase de los demás, pero yo había jugado con él durante mucho tiempo. Sólo le perdí de vista cuando Kagami me hizo una pantalla y aún así lo rebasé por un lateral con mi velocidad y mis movimientos que había aprendido con el baloncesto callejero y llegué hasta la canasta. Noté algo que me golpeaba cuando di el salto y el pitido del arbitro pero no supe qué había ocurrido hasta que al volver a tocar con los pies el suelo, vi a Kuroko en el suelo ¿Le había golpeado yo haciéndole una falta? Era imposible, no había nadie, él se había lanzado contra mí para provocar la falta y evitar que lanzase, ese chico estaba dispuesto a impedirme lanzar aunque se hiciera daño él mismo, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tantas ganas de vencerme tenía?

\- Deja de hacer locuras Kuroko – le dije cuando me marchaba y Kagami fue quien le ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

\- Voy a ganarte – me dijo Kuroko agotado tratando de coger aire por el cansancio y el golpe.

\- Tu baloncesto no puede ganarme – le dije y cuando fui a marcharme vi como le caía un fino hilo de sangre de la frente y como Kagami lo cogía antes de que se desplomase al suelo por la falta de equilibrio.

Llamaron a Kuroko y me quedé allí preocupado viendo como Kagami lo sacaba de la cancha llevándolo al banquillo y como su entrenadora lo tumbaba en el suelo y trataba de curarle la herida. No quería haberle dado, ni siquiera le había visto cuando le golpeé pero ahora estaba preocupado por él. ¿Tanto quería ganarme como para llegar al extremo de herirse si era necesario?

El partido siguió y ahora Kagami me miraba peor aún y todo por el accidente a Kuroko, me acusaba de haber sido mi culpa y era probable, yo le di el golpe por no verlo, pero fue él quien se metió en medio sabiendo que le golpearía para que no marcase esos puntos, así que no era completamente mi culpa. Miré como vendaban la cabeza de Kuroko y cuando pidieron el tiempo muerto, Kagami se acercó a Kuroko que estaba ya sentado con la toalla sobre su cabeza deprimido porque seguían perdiendo. Pasé por su lado y vi como caían un par de gotas al suelo y entendí que Kuroko estaba llorando, se había cubierto con la toalla para que no le vieran, pero le estaba pidiendo perdón a Kagami por estar perdiendo, aquello me dolió, pero seguí avanzando junto a mis compañeros hasta mi banquillo.

El entrenador me hablaba de las nuevas estrategias pero yo no prestaba atención, siempre iba a la mía y además… acababa ganando igualmente, no le necesitaba, ahora sólo me preocupaba Kuroko y ver como Kagami le ponía su enorme mano encima de su cabeza y le sonreía tratando de animarle a que volviera al campo, intentando animarle de que ganarían y pareció conseguirlo, porque se quitó la toalla de encima secándose las lágrimas y pidiendo volver a entrar en el campo. No creo que le dejasen entrar con esa cabeza como la tenía pero me equivoqué, al sonar el silbato para volver a la cancha, Kuroko entró también junto a Kagami. De verdad que no los entendía, Kuroko no podía jugar más, estaba agotado ¿No entendían que no podían forzarle? Me ponía malo que no comprendieran que Kuroko no era como nosotros, por mucho que quisiera ayudar, tenía sus límites.

Kuroko jugó muy bien el resto del partido y me sorprendió cuando le vi lanzar a canasta y marcar, porque yo le había enseñado a tirar. Sonreí al verle, era asombroso, ese chico tenía un gran potencial pero su invisibilidad en el campo le agotaba demasiado, nunca duraría todo un partido completo si seguía así. Fue capaz de salvar jugadas que nadie podría haber salvado, pero por meter el balón dentro de la cancha de nuevo salió disparado contra el muro de enfrente y me estaba doliendo a mí verle esforzarse tanto, hasta el punto de estar hiriéndose sólo por ganarnos. Marqué creando la diferencia definitiva de un punto por encima justo en los últimos tres segundos y supe que estaban perdidos, pero como no… Kuroko cogió el balón sin que me diera cuenta y lo pasó frente a mis narices hasta el otro extremo de la cancha. Kagami fue quien recibió aquel pase encestando los dos puntos en el último segundo, perdía por un punto de diferencia y no me lo creía, Kuroko y su estilo de juego basado en la invisibilidad y en los pases me había derrotado.

Kagami se acercó a mí observándome serio, no podía apartar la vista del marcador y es que nunca había perdido, ni siquiera de niño, yo era el rey de este deporte y había perdido, me costaba creerme esto.

\- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – me preguntó Kagami – no se ha terminado… habrá más partidos – me dijo sonriendo y sonreí.

\- Sí, mejoraré para el siguiente – le dije y entonces sentí el golpe, alguien había caído en la pista y al mirar detrás de Kagami, vi a Kuroko tendido en el suelo. – Tetsu – grité acercándome a él corriendo pero los sanitarios ya venían hacia aquí.

Aún estaba despierto cuando me agaché a su lado cogiéndole entre mis brazos, respiraba con dificultad y sé que trataba de decirme algo, pero no podía respirar, no podía hablar.

\- Ey respira – le dije pero no podía, su respiración era demasiado irregular y es que se había esforzado demasiado para este partido

Miré como Tetsu levantaba su mano en forma de puño hacia mí y sé que quería que se la chocase y entonces caí en aquel partido… él había tratado de chocar mi mano cuando yo marqué aquella vez y le dejé allí tirado, no le agradecí nada ¿Era por eso por lo que habíamos estado enfadados tanto tiempo? ¿Era sólo por un choque de puños? No iba a permitir volver a estar enfadados por algo así. Levanté mi puño y se lo choqué antes de ver como tosía con violencia aún sin poder respirar.

\- Joder Tetsu, no tenías que jugar todo el partido – le reñí pero no pude quedarme con él, los sanitarios me apartaron y le pusieron una mascarilla de oxígeno llevándoselo en la ambulancia.

Kagami a mi lado también se preocupó y tras cambiarnos, los dos nos fuimos corriendo al hospital preocupados por él.


	10. Chapter 10: Hospital

**Aomine Daiki POV**

Entré por el hospital corriendo seguido de cerca por Kagami, de hecho… íbamos a empujones y es que había venido en cuanto había podido, aún llevaba puesta la chaqueta de mi equipo y Kagami y yo habíamos llegado a empujones al hospital y es que no podía perdonarle que le hubiera hecho jugar hasta el final, Kuroko no podía esforzarse tanto por un partido, no debían haberle dejado jugar más después de aquel golpe, pero lo habían sacado olvidándose de que él no tenía resistencia. Realmente no creo que se les olvidase, pero todos querían ganar y le habían llevado a su límite. Era culpa de ese maldito equipo que Kuroko hubiera acabado en esa ambulancia sin poder respirar.

\- Lárgate de aquí – le dije a Kagami.

\- Vete tú – me dijo él – Kuroko es de mi equipo y me quedaré aquí.

\- ¿De tu equipo? No me hagas reír, lo habéis utilizado para ganarnos, mira como le habéis dejado, no tenéis miramiento por él.

\- No tiene valor tus palabras sabiendo que tú fuiste el primero en despreciarle, nosotros no lo hemos despreciado jamás.

\- No lo despreciáis pero lo utilizáis para ganar, eso es aún peor, yo jamás le llevé al límite para ganar.

\- ¿Crees que no me preocupa su estado de salud? – me gritó Kagami – le amo, preferiría mil veces estar yo en su lugar, tú también podrías haberte dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él este partido y haberle dejado por una vez en tu maldita vida dejarle ganar, pero tienes un ego enorme y le has llevado al límite, eres tú el culpable.

\- No está en mi equipo, si lo hubiera estado jamás le habría dejado salir en esas condiciones, ya estaba exhausto de ayer.

\- También fue tu culpa – me dijo – tú le humillaste, le destrozaste y ni siquiera escuchaste lo que tenía que decirte.

\- No entiendes nada, él nunca quiere contarme las cosas, siempre me dice que no tiene nada que decirme cuando se supone que quería hablar conmigo.

\- Eres idiota – me gritó – metes la pata una y otra vez con él y lo único que Kuroko quiere es que tengas cinco malditos minutos para escuchar lo que te tiene que decir, pero cuando no desapareces te vas besando con otras por ahí ¿Qué quieres que te cuente cuando te ve tan ocupado? Piensa que nunca tienes tiempo para él y empiezo a pensar que tiene razón.

\- Siempre tengo tiempo para él, hasta le enseñé a lanzar y mírame… he perdido por sus malditos tiros y sus pases.

\- Tenía razón Kuroko, eres imposible.

\- ¿Cómo que tenía razón? ¿Qué te dijo de mí?

\- Que no se podía hablar contigo y veo que era cierto, tu mente es de lo más cerrada, no hay forma de que entiendas las cosas, así jamás podrás comprender a Kuroko, así que aléjate de él y deja de hacerle daño.

\- Cállate – le dije – tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes a mí. Me acercaré a Kuroko todo lo que quiera, es mi amigo.

\- Es el chico al que amo – me declaró frente a todos – no vas a hacerle más daño del que ya le has hecho.

Kagami pasó de mí y preguntó a la enfermera donde habían llevado a Kuroko y tras contestarle, se marchó por el pasillo hacia la habitación que le dijeron. Le seguí a cierta distancia y es que tampoco podía dejar de sentirme culpable, lo más fácil era echarles las culpas a ellos, al equipo del Seirin por lo que habían hecho a Kuroko, pero también yo tenía la culpa, anoche metí la pata con él, le grité y le insulté por celos, porque creía que me sustituía por Kagami y ahora estaba en el hospital por haberse forzado demasiado, todo porque quería ganarme y es que yo le empujé a esta situación, le había dicho que era débil y que su juego no ganaría, le había estado retando una y otra vez, estaba así por mi culpa.

Llegué hasta el pasillo donde debía estar la habitación de Kuroko y vi como el médico salía sin explicarnos nada y es que iba a llamar a la familia de Tetsu, supongo que le explicaría el pronóstico a su madre, nosotros al fin y al cabo no éramos nada de Kuroko, al menos no familia, así que prefería hablar con el responsable del menor, aún así nos comentó que no nos preocupásemos, en unas horas estaría recuperado. Aquello me calmó un poco pero aún así, no pude evitar mirar por la puerta abierta y ver como la enfermera le administraba algo. Kuroko aún estaba con la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta, tumbado en esa cama e inmóvil mientras miraba por la ventana.

La enfermera salió comentándonos que ya podíamos entrar a verle y Kagami y yo nos miramos atentamente para ver quien de los dos entraría primero, al final Kagami con pocas ganas dijo que "los perdedores primero" y yo cabreado entré, no pensaba discutir con él sobre esto y menos ahora que podía ver a Kuroko.

\- Ey – le dije llamando su atención mientras sonreía y es que ahora parecía un poco estúpido haber comenzado así, él me miraba extrañado, pero no sabía como empezar a hablarle realmente después de todo lo que había ocurrido - ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – pregunté tratando de corregir mi primer error al comenzar la conversación.

Kuroko me miraba y cuando vi como llevaba su mano hacia la mascarilla de oxígeno me di cuenta de mi error, no estaba para hablar así que le impedí que se la quitara cogiendo su muñeca con suavidad y apartándola con dulzura de la mascarilla.

\- Lo siento – le dije – no te la quites, tranquilo. Sólo descansa un rato y escucha lo que tengo que decirte – le comenté y respiré hondo sin saber muy bien por dónde comenzar – lo lamento mucho Kuroko, no quise decir todas aquellas cosas de ti anoche pero… pensé que Kagami estaba ocupando mi sitio y yo no quiero perder tu amistad, te veo tan bien con él que me entraron un poco de celos y lo pagué contigo y por eso lo lamento pero aún así, no tenías que esforzarte tanto por ganar, yo sé que eres bueno, siempre lo has sido y quería darte la enhorabuena por ganar el partido, te felicito.

Tetsu trató de quitarse la mascarilla de nuevo para hablar pero yo le sonreí y le volví a quitar la mano agarrándola esta vez con fuerza entre mis manos y él se sonrojó levemente.

\- No te fuerces Tetsu, estaré aquí para hablar contigo cuando te recuperes ¿Vale? Ahora sólo respira y mejórate, no te la quites. Dios… me has dado un susto de muerte. No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, no sabes lo que mal que lo he pasado al verte desplomarte en la cancha.

No quería soltar su mano aunque la notaba áspera y sé que estaba llena de cayos por el duro entrenamiento al que había estado sometido estas semanas, tenía tanto empeño en vencerme que se había esforzado demasiado, sus manos demostraban cuánto esfuerzo había tras él. Al sentir sus heridas en las palmas de la mano, sabía que yo era el culpable de haberle llevado a esta situación, era a mí a quien quería vencer y se había estado sacrificando por su equipo solo para vencerme, para llevarles a la final y no soportaba el dolor que me provocaba saber que estaba aquí por mi culpa.

\- Lo siento Kuroko – le dije agarrando con más fuerza su mano mientras la acariciaba – lo siento.

Sentí como la otra mano de Kuroko se elevaba y me tocaba el rostro tratando de calmarme. Creo que incluso a través de la mascarilla le vi sonreírme y es que él era así, siempre preocupado por los demás, era un chico asombroso. Creo que me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo… no eran celos por perder su amistad, eran celos por perder su amor, su cariño, su afecto, siempre habíamos estado juntos desde pequeños, él era lo más importante en mi vida y no quería perderle, no podía permitírmelo. Un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos y vi a Kagami tras de mí, supongo que él también venía a disculparse con Kuroko, así que le comenté a Tetsu que pasaría más tarde y me marché de la habitación dejando a Kagami que entrase.

Salí de la habitación dejando entrar a Kagami y de verdad que quería marcharme y darles su momento de intimidad, pero no podía, mis piernas no se movían y me quedé allí cerca de la puerta observándoles, viendo como Kagami se sentaba en el borde de la cama y como le felicitaba por la victoria mientras le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura. Supongo que ahora me daba cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo, él siempre había estado conmigo y yo no le había apreciado lo suficiente, si hubiera cuidado un poco más nuestra amistad quizá podría haber sido yo el que estuviera como ahora Kagami estaba con él, así de unidos, pero no… nosotros estábamos cada vez más distanciados y anoche lo distancié aún más con mis insultos, me sentía idiota.

Kagami también le impidió quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno y hablaba con él, pero yo ya no podía oírles, caminé hacia el fondo del pasillo y es que no quería saber la cantidad de cosas románticas que se dirían, me dolía incluso saber que lo harían. Hacia la salida del hospital me encontré a la madre de Tetsu que venía acalorada y discutía con un enfermero porque no le dejaban meter perros en el hospital y al verme, vino corriendo hacia mí dejándome al perro en brazos.

\- Aomine… Por favor cuídamelo un momento – me pidió su madre.

\- Claro, está en la sala 202 – le dije cogiendo al perro y mirándolo mientras su madre se iba hacia dentro para ver a su hijo agradeciéndome la información - ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo contigo? – pregunté hacia el perro que me miraba con esos ojos idénticos a los de Tetsu y sonreí – de verdad que sois iguales vosotros dos, ven… ya sé dónde podemos ir.

Volví hacia dentro del hospital y aunque el enfermero me indicó que no se podían entrar perros en el recinto, al ver mi mirada inquisitoria acabó quedándose paralizado y no volvió a decirme nada. Entré en el hospital y llamé al ascensor para ir a la azotea. Varias enfermeras se acercaron a saludar al perro y cuando el ascensor llegó, entré en él y le di al último botón.

La azotea estaba completamente libre, no había nadie y la brisa corría fresca como en ningún otro lado, me encantaba estar aquí, me encantaban las azoteas al aire libre y respiré hondo inundándome con ese aroma fresco mientras el perro me miraba y alzaba las orejas.

\- Se está bien aquí ¿Verdad? – le pregunté y él me miró dando un par de ladridos.

Me tumbé en uno de los lugares más elevados dejando el perro a mi lado y nos quedamos dormidos al momento viendo como pasaban las nubes sobre nuestra cabeza. Estaba muy cansado después del partido y de aquí a que le quitasen esa mascarilla a Kuroko pasarían horas, así que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, le había prometido que podríamos hablar cuando se la quitasen y no me movería del hospital hasta que hablásemos, no volvería a desaparecer como hice las otras veces, esta vez no, me quedaría aquí a escuchar todo lo que tenía que contarme.


	11. Chapter 11: confesiones

**Kuroko Tetsuya POV**

Me había despertado en el hospital y aún no respiraba bien, sé que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno y de vez en cuando entraban enfermeros a verme, supongo que no debí de esforzarme tanto, sabía que esto me podía pasar, pero quería vencer a Aomine a como diera lugar, quería ganarle para poder confesarle todo lo que sentía por él, para mí era importante, ese partido era lo más importante en mi vida en este momento, era el que me acercaría o me alejaría definitivamente de Aomine.

Cuando caí en la cancha, en parte me alegré cuando escuché la voz de Aomine y le vi venir corriendo hacia mí con esa cara de preocupación. Me habría encantado decirle en aquel momento que le amaba, decirle que le quería, que no podía estar sin él pero no podía hablar, me ahogaba, necesitaba coger aire pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía respirar y menos… hablar.

Sé que Aomine estaba preocupado y me pedía una y otra vez que respirase, eso intentaba, lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas pero no había forma. Podía ver a Kagami tras él preocupado también, sé que se sentía culpable pero no era su culpa, yo había querido jugar hasta el final sabiendo lo que me podía ocurrir, era únicamente culpa mía por haber forzado más de la cuenta, por haberme arriesgado con tal de ganar a Aomine, por haber puesto mi débil cuerpo al límite.

Lo único que pude hacer, fue alzar mi puño buscando el de Aomine, mirándole fijamente mientras trataba de respirar rezando para que se diera cuenta de lo que quería y menos mal que lo hizo, alzó su puño y chocó el mío como hacíamos antes, como hacíamos hace años cuando trabajábamos en equipo, para mí él siempre sería importante, seguía aquí a su espalda, a su sombra buscando su aprobación, intentando que me viera y me reconociera y por fin… había chocado mi puño como cuando éramos amigos, sabía que mi Aomine estaba volviendo y eso me alegraba.

Los sanitarios me recogieron del suelo y me metieron en la ambulancia, pero no recuerdo nada del trayecto excepto esa molesta sirena que no dejó de sonar. Mis ojos no podían permanecer abiertos, se me encharcaban en lágrimas por el miedo y la angustia de no poder respirar, de estar ahogándome.

Abrí los ojos finalmente una vez mi respiración empezaba a acompasarse de nuevo pero al tocarme el rostro con mi mano, aún podía sentir la mascarilla de oxígeno. La enfermera que estaba por la habitación me apartó la mano con una agradable sonrisa y me indicó que dejase la mascarilla unas horas más, la necesitaría, así que aparté mi mano de ella y esperé, sólo tenía que esperar pero era el momento más angustioso de mi vida, porque deseaba quitármela, salir corriendo y buscar a Aomine para decirme todos mis sentimientos por él. Supongo que yo no podía hacerlo, pero me sorprendió cuando él entró y se disculpó conmigo, no era propio de Aomine disculparse, él jamás lo hacía, pero estaba aquí, frente a mí pidiéndome perdón por su comportamiento y me sonrojé cuando sentí su mano agarrar la mía.

Quería hablar con él, decirle todo pero no podía, ni siquiera él me dejaba quitarme la mascarilla para poder hablar y me estaba muriendo de ganas de hacerlo. Sé que era complicado hablar con él, se marcharía y yo me quedaría aquí como las últimas veces, esperando a que tuviera un mínimo hueco para hablar conmigo, pero él me prometió que no se iba a marchar, que se quedaría a esperarme y en parte, me calmé. Supongo que podía esperar un par de horas más para contarle todo.

Kagami carraspeó desde la puerta indicándole a Aomine que saliera y es que él también estaba preocupado por mí y aunque traté de hablar también con él, tampoco me dejó quitarme la mascarilla de oxígeno. Tenía razón y es que cuando vi su mirada en la cancha, supe que se sentía culpable de esto, ahora me lo confesaba y yo acerqué mi mano a su mejilla tocándola con suavidad y tratando de sonreír para calmarle, pareció funcionar.

Kagami me besó en la frente con suavidad y dulzura antes de marcharse de la habitación y es que mi madre entraba preocupada. Este para mí era el peor momento, porque sé lo que había sufrido mi madre con la muerte de mi padre y ahora era yo quien estaba en esta camilla postrado y conectado a una máquina de oxígeno. No debía ser fácil para ella y es que ahora pensaba que si me hubiera pasado algo a mí, no sé si mi madre habría podido soportarlo. Se lanzó a mi cuello abrazándome y desde luego… insultándome por el poco cuidado que había tenido al hacer deporte, pero era algo normal y comprensible, la entendía.

Mi madre se quedó allí conmigo unas horas y me explicó que había dejado a Tetsuya con Aomine, no sé si eso era una buena idea… Aomine era un vago, le gustaba irse a alguna azotea a dormir y tener un perro a su cuidado… podía llegar a ser un problema, pero tampoco le di mucha importancia. A las dos horas entró la enfermera a quitarme la mascarilla de oxígeno y respiré por fin con normalidad. Tosí un par de veces pero enseguida me acostumbré de nuevo a respirar este aire normal y no el de la máquina.

\- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez – me comentó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

\- Si, gracias – le agradecí y ella se marchó sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás mejor cielo? – me preguntó mi madre.

\- Sí, pero quiero ir a ver a Aomine – le dije - ¿Puedo ir?

\- No es conveniente que salgas aún.

\- Por favor – le dije – estoy mejor, te lo prometo, no haré esfuerzos.

Esta bien, ve a verle, pero ten cuidado.

Bajé de la camilla dándome cuenta de que aún estaba con la ropa del equipo de baloncesto, ni siquiera me habían cambiado pero era algo normal, tampoco iba a estar mucho tiempo. Me coloqué las zapatillas y salí por el pasillo intentando averiguar dónde estaría Aomine… seguramente en la azotea durmiendo, como era su costumbre.

Cogí el ascensor hasta la última planta y subí los últimos peldaños hacia la puerta metálica que daba acceso a la terraza de arriba. Allí estaba, tumbado y dormido como un tronco en un lateral con Tetsuya a su lado. Cerré la puerta con cuidado para evitar que golpease y pudiera despertarlo, pero Tetsuya salió corriendo hacia mí en cuanto me vio y yo sonriendo lo cogí en brazos saludándolo. Me llenó la mejilla de besos y es que yo le había echado también mucho de menos.

Me acerqué a Aomine que seguía dormido y me senté de rodillas a su lado observando cómo dormía, me encantaba verle así de relajado y acabé tumbándome a su lado colocando mi cabeza encima de su brazo. Miré su rostro tan tranquilo ahora, sin ese semblante duro que solía tener y me gustaba, me hacía sonrojarme tenerle tan cerca pero yo no me moví, me quedé allí a su lado y al final, acabé durmiéndome también.

\- Ey, Tetsu – escuchaba que me llamaban y al abrir con pesadez los ojos, me encontré frente a la cara de Aomine.

\- ¿Aomine? – susurré.

\- Te has quedado dormido – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo siento – le comenté – venía a despertarte y al final… el que me dormí fui yo.

\- No te preocupes, estabas agotado, es normal que necesitases dormir un poco.

\- Aomine… yo… - intenté decirle mis sentimientos pero me sonrojé y se me quedaron las palabras atascadas en la garganta – yo…

\- Tenías que hablar conmigo, sí lo sé, te he estado esperando. Dime Tetsu ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Yo… - intenté volver a empezar pero nada me salía.

Cerré los ojos por la frustración ¿Cómo era posible que no me salieran las palabras? Yo nunca había tenido reparos en decir las cosas, solía soltar todo lo que pensaba como si nada y ahora mismo… estaba aquí frente a la persona a la que más amaba y no era capaz de decirle las cosas con claridad. Abrí los ojos de golpe armándome de valor y de un impulso me acerqué a él uniendo mis labios a los suyos.

Sé que se había quedado sorprendido, tanto… que ni siquiera estaba reaccionando, yo trataba de besarle pero él no me correspondía, estaba en shock por el gesto que había hecho y es que… ¿Se podía ser más bruto? Creo que no ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido decir algo tan serio de esta forma tan brusca? No podía entenderme a mi mismo.

Me separé de él con lentitud pero no me atrevía a abrir los ojos por temor a que se lo hubiera tomado mal y es que después de verle besar a Momoi sabía que Aomine siempre estaría lejos de mí, le gustaban las chicas y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, era mi culpa haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo, del chico por el que empecé a jugar a este deporte, él fue quien consiguió hacerme ver lo que era el amor aunque ni él mismo lo supiera.

\- Lo siento – le dije de repente sin abrir los ojos – lo siento mucho, no quería decirte las cosas de esta forma, tenía todo un diálogo preparado pero… lo siento – le repetí levantándome para irme.

Abrí los ojos para verle allí confundido y sin saber qué hacer o qué decirme, supongo que le había cogido demasiado por sorpresa, así que cogí a Tetsuya y me marché de la azotea. Al menos me había atrevido a demostrarle lo que sentía por él, al menos aunque no se lo hubiera podido decir con palabras, se lo había demostrado con hechos pero aún así… aunque él no dijo absolutamente nada, me sentía rechazado y hundido ¿Por qué me sentía así?

Bajé las escaleras y llamé al ascensor. Pulsé el botón de la segunda planta para volver a mi habitación cuando el ascensor se detuvo en la quinta dejando entrar a Momoi que había venido a ver a su padre que había sufrido un accidente en el trabajo. Le pregunté por él con preocupación pero ella me dijo que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada grave y respiré aliviado.

No podía evitar ver el sonrojo de Momoi y es que sabía que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mí pero… aún así yo no sentía lo mismo, no podía sentir nada por ella, mi corazón hacía demasiado tiempo que me lo había robado Aomine.

\- Ey Tetsu – me dijo sonrojándose y sin mirarme – el otro día… lo lamento, yo creía que podría tener una posibilidad de que te fijases en mí.

\- Lo lamento Momoi – le dije – pero me gusta otra persona

\- Si, Kagami, lo sé, Aomine me contó que os vio besándoos.

Aquello me pilló de sorpresa, creía que Momoi era la que me había visto y le había contado todo a Aomine, pero era precisamente a la inversa, por eso se puso tan nervioso Aomine, creía que perdía a su amigo, que le abandonaba por Kagami, ahora empezaba a entender las cosas.

\- A Aomine le gusta alguien – me dijo de golpe – he intentado adivinar quien es esa chica pero… él nunca me responde, es muy reservado.

¿Una chica? A Aomine le gustaba una chica… aquello me deprimió un poco, pero no quise demostrárselo a Momoi.

\- Sólo quería decirte eso Tetsu, no volveré a meterme en tu relación con Kagami, me ha quedado claro que le quieres, sólo había que veros en el partido. Felicidades por vuestra victoria, la merecíais – me comentó con una sonrisa justo cuando el ascensor marcaba el número dos y se abrían las puertas - ¿Tu planta, verdad? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – nos vemos Momoi.


	12. Chapter 12: Aceptar o rechazar

**Kuroko Tetsuya POV**

Volví a mi habitación pensativo sobre la chica de la que Aomine podría estar enamorada, sabía que yo nunca tuve posibilidades, él siempre fue tan especial y yo me enamoré de un imposible. Ahora lo tenía claro, al ver lo estático que se había quedado, supe que su amor no era para mí. Sonreí con una gran tristeza en mi interior y miré a Tetsuya, pero mi pequeño amigo me miraba con los mismos ojos tristes con los que yo le miraba a él, a mi perro sólo le faltaba poder hablar, él era el único que me entendía, el único que me quería sin pedir nada a cambio, sin querer absolutamente nada, me quería como era, siempre tenía ese amor incondicional y cuando pensaba cómo hubo personas capaces de abandonar a un animal así, me entristecía y sentía que los humanos éramos de lo peor que habíamos pisado este planeta, no teníamos corazón o al menos algunos de ellos.

Creo que Tetsuya estaba tan solo como yo, a él le habían abandonado y yo sentía que mi padre también me había abandonado, no volvería a verle y ahora Aomine… todo me estaba saliendo mal. Quizá es que tenía que quedarme solo. Dejé a Tetsuya encima de una silla mientras recogía las pocas cosas que tenía aquí y ya iba a marcharme cuando una enfermera me dijo que aquí no se podían tener animales.

\- Ya nos vamos – le dije y ella se extrañó.

\- Pero no le han dado el alta aún – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué papel tengo que firmar para irme? – le pregunté y ella me indicó la recepción – gracias.

Me marché hacia la recepción, firmé los papeles y salí del edificio, aunque alguna enfermera de las que me había tratado intentaban pararme por los pasillos para decirme que sería más conveniente quedarme un tiempo más en la cama, pero no quería quedarme más, quería marcharme.

Caminé sin rumbo alguno, no sabía dónde ir o qué hacer, no tenía nada claro excepto el dolor que sentía ahora mismo al saber que Aomine estaba enamorado de otra persona no podía soportarlo. Había sido muy lento para mostrarle mis sentimientos, sabía que no me aceptaría y ahora no sabía qué hacer ¿Debía intentar olvidarle y darle la oportunidad a Kagami? No tenía ni idea, porque salir con Kagami quería decir que le estaba engañando y traicionando, mi corazón le pertenecía a Aomine. Yo no quería hacerle daño, no lo soportaría y sentía que no podía darle mi corazón a Kagami, no podía sentir por él lo que ya sentía por otra persona, sólo me quedaba sufrir en silencio.

Caminando sin parar llegué hasta el paso a distinto nivel que antiguamente cruzaba siguiendo a Aomine cuando jugábamos en el mismo equipo. Justo aquí es dónde me dijo la primera vez que se aburría con el deporte y fue el momento en que yo le metí el helado bajo su camiseta enfadándole, pero Aomine jamás terminaba de enfadarse enserio conmigo, él siempre fue dulce y tierno conmigo, quizá es porque me veía y me consideraba débil, yo no servía para mucho.

En este mismo paso, es donde tenía los mejores recuerdos con él, había vivido lo mejor de mi vida, había corrido tras él, me había quedado casi sin respiración agotado, pero también me cargó hasta su casa, habíamos reído y llorado juntos en este puente, por un momento… sentía que este puente tenía toda mi vida con Aomine recogida en sus recuerdos, en mis recuerdos. Era un lugar importante para mí.

Crucé el puente marchándome hacia el río, justo en dirección contraria a mi casa y es que no quería ir aún. En casa no me esperaba nada ni nadie, mi padre había fallecido… mi madre trabajaba demasiado para mantener ahora a la familia y Tetsuya estaba conmigo, lo llevaba en brazos agarrado como si fuera un peluche y es que sólo me miraba con esos ojos tristes, me observaba caminar cabizbajo, a paso lento y es que no quería tener más problemas por mi salud, ya había salido antes de hora del hospital, era mejor ir lento y seguro.

Llegué al río y me senté en la hierba a ver el agua correr, a esperar que las horas pasaran y es que no tenía nada que hacer ni ningún lugar al que ir. Me tumbé en la hierba mirando el cielo, viendo las nubes surcar ese cielo azul y es que se veía la tormenta que iba a caer. Aún estaba con la camiseta del equipo puesta, no había tenido tiempo de cambiarme, lo único que Kagami me había podido traer al hospital, era mi chaqueta de deporte y aunque era fina, era mejor que no tener nada y es que empezaba a hacer frío. Quizá debería volver a casa pero… ¿Para qué? ¿Qué haría en casa? ¿Tumbarme en la cama y mirar el techo? Prefería estar aquí y creo que era porque ya nada me importaba, no tenía sentido nada sin Aomine.

\- Kuroko – escuché que alguien me llamaba y abrí los ojos incorporándome levemente para ver a Kagami en la cima del terraplén.

Le vi bajar y traía mi bolsa de deporte, estaba seguro de que había ido adrede a por ella al pabellón de deporte y no tenía por qué haberse molestado, pero aún así, se lo agradecía enormemente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Deberías estar en el hospital.

\- No quería estar más rato, estoy bien – le dije con mi seriedad habitual.

\- Aomine te estuvo esperando para hablar contigo.

\- Lo sé – le dije – por primera vez esperó a que terminase de hablar con él – le dije.

\- Y… ¿Conseguiste contarle todo lo que querías decirle?

\- Más o menos, pero…

\- ¿Te ha rechazado?

\- Se quedó paralizado – le dije – fue como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, no reaccionó en absoluto, ni siquiera dijo nada. He sido un idiota, no debí haberle dicho nada.

\- Lo intentaste Kuroko – me dijo Kagami – te armaste de valor y lo hiciste, para mí, ya has ganado, te has quitado un gran miedo de encima.

\- Gracias, Kagami, pero tus palabras amables no hacen que este dolor desaparezca, siento un vacío en mi pecho y no sé si alguna vez podré cubrirlo.

\- Lo harás Kuroko, déjame curarte el corazón, puedo darte todo el amor que necesites – me dijo acercándose y besándome con dulzura.

Sus labios eran cálidos y firmes, sabía lo que quería y lo conseguía, Kagami era de ese tipo de personas que nunca se rendían, que daban todo por ti, que luchaban hasta el final por lo que deseaban conseguir pero aún así… yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza los labios de Aomine. Sólo una vez los besé y él ni siquiera estaba consciente, fue un desastre, supongo que jamás sabría como besaba Aomine, sería una gran duda que me llevaría a la tumba, pero ya nada podía hacer. Ahora tenía a Kagami aquí, junto a mí atrapando mis labios entre los suyos y pidiendome permiso para meter su lengua en mi boca y se lo concedí ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, despecho tal vez. Estaba en mi momento más débil, con el corazón roto y hundido, hecho añicos y necesitaba cariño, necesitaba ese amor que Kagami me estaba dando, quizá era por eso por lo que le había dejado, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo… le haría daño, porque mi momento de debilidad pasaría, llegaría un momento en que mi corazón cicatrizaría y me daba miedo que cuando no necesitase a Kagami, yo le hiciera daño a él.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla en el preciso momento en que comprendí aquello y ante mi leve sollozo, Kagami se apartó de mí mirándome con dudas y limpiándome aquella lágrima rebelde con su dedo.

\- No puedes curar mi corazón – le dije al final.

\- Si puedo hacerlo.

\- No – le repetí – porque curar mi corazón supone romper el tuyo, no me hagas esto, deja que mi corazón se termine de romper y cicatrice. No podré amarte Kagami y lo sabes tan bien como yo lo sé ahora mismo.

\- Sé que Aomine fue algo muy importante para ti, pero yo puedo intentarlo.

\- No Kagami, nos haremos daño. Yo no soy el chico para ti y sé que eres perfecto, me habría encantado poder corresponderte pero…

\- No se manda en los sentimientos.

\- Lo siento – le dije.

Me levanté para irme cogiendo a Tetsuya en brazos de nuevo. Lo sentía mucho por Kagami, me dolía aún más el corazón tener que hacer esto pero sabía que complicaría cada vez más las cosas si no sentía nada por él. Esto era lo más doloroso que había hecho en mi vida, pero era necesario. Caminé apenas un par de pasos cuando me crucé con Kise que venía con una pelota de baloncesto bajo el brazo y me detuvo con una gran sonrisa preguntando por Kagami. De verdad que estos dos llevaban una gran pelea desde que Kagami le venció.

\- Está allí – le dije señalando hacia el río - ¿Dónde está tu club de fans? – le pregunté por todas las chicas que siempre le seguían.

\- Ni las nombres, hace apenas unos segundos que he conseguido librarme de ellas, son agobiantes – me dijo – Yo sólo quiero jugar un rato contra Kagami, esta vez le venceré – me dijo ilusionado – y tras él… puede prepararse Aomine, porque también le derrotaré a él.

\- Me voy a casa –le dije con poco ánimo pasando de su conversación y no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando todas esas chicas locas que le perseguían, aparecieron señalándole y saliendo corriendo tras él.

Vi a Kise poner cada de asustado y salir corriendo en dirección a Kagami que al verle llegar con todo ese séquito de chicas le gritó que se las llevase a otro lado, pero ese rubio jamás hacía caso y al final… vi como tanto Kise como Kagami acababan corriendo calle abajo tratando de huir de esas locas.

Yo volví hacia mi casa, pasé por el centro de la ciudad y me paré frente al local donde antiguamente comprábamos los helado Aomine y yo. Mi casa aún estaba lejos y se estaba haciendo de noche muy rápido. Una gota cayó sobre mi cabeza y cuando miré al cielo, observé con detenimiento como empezaba a caer con mayor intensidad la lluvia. Me quedé uno momento allí parado, creía que si no me movía, la lluvia arrastraría mi dolor, pero no lo hacía, seguía sintiéndome triste, decepcionado, hundido y empecé a caminar hacia el puente para ir a la colina que subía a mi casa.

Al llegar al puente me detuve en la mitad cerrando los ojos mientras Tetsuya aullaba ligeramente y lo cogí escondiéndolo bajo mi chaqueta para evitar que se mojase. Lloré, me permití llorar por primera vez desde que Aomine me había rechazado y solamente porque la gente corría desesperada a buscar refugio, nadie se fijaba en mí, yo siempre sería el chico invisible, nadie se daría cuenta de mi dolor ni de mis lágrimas y menos aún con esta lluvia que borraba su rastro en mi cara.

\- Tetsu – escuché que me gritaba alguien y sé que eran mis propios recuerdos.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y recordaba como Aomine en este mismo puente me llamaba con aquellas sonrisas que él solo me ofrecía a mí. Lloré aún más, las lágrimas no paraban de salir y entonces sentí como alguien tiraba de mi brazo provocando que abriera los ojos por el susto, pero cuando me giraron con brusquedad, sólo sentí unos labios sobre los míos y vi a Aomine con los ojos cerrados besándome bajo la lluvia en este mismo puente donde él y yo… tantos recuerdos habíamos formado.

Por primera vez me dejé llevar por sus labios, cerré los ojos y me perdí en su beso, lo disfruté y sé que yo era un inexperto en esto, que mi primer beso fue con un Aomine dormido pero ahora mismo me daba igual lo que pensase de mí, sólo quería que siguiera besándome con esta pasión con que lo estaba haciendo. Me estaba empapando, la gente corría a nuestro alrededor buscando el refugio y nos dio igual, Aomine no detuvo su beso, lo profundizó aún más metiendo su lengua a jugar con la mía y cuando acabó de besarme, la lluvia estaba parando.

\- Yo… - intenté hablar pero las palabras no me salieron.

\- Shh – me mandó callar – lo siento Kuroko, he sido muy lento en darme cuenta de que tú eras el único que me importaba, no puedo ver mi vida sin ti, por favor… perdona mi arrogancia, perdona que sea tan lento en darme cuenta de las cosas, perdona el daño que te he podido hacer, perdona mis celos y mis formas crueles de comportarme contigo, por favor… sigue amándome como lo hacías, porque no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte Aomine, siempre te he amado y seguiré haciéndolo. Me robaste el corazón y ahora te pertenece solo a ti, no puedo querer a nadie más.

\- Me alegra saberlo – me dijo sonriendo antes de volver a atrapar mis labios entre los suyos… este recuerdo seguiría guardándose en nuestro puente y es que Aomine podía llegar a ser romántico cuando se lo proponía.


	13. Chapter 13: Primera cita

**Aomine Daiki POV**

Que Kuroko se me lanzase a besarme como lo hizo en la azotea, me descuadró por completo, yo jamás había besado a un chico y no creí jamás que lo haría, siempre me había definido y sabía que me gustaban las chicas pero cuando él me besó… unido a los celos que había estado sintiendo últimamente por todo el tema de Kagami, supe que sentía algo por este chico dulce y tierno que siempre había estado a mi lado. Amaba a Kuroko Tetsuya.

Se notaba a la legua que era inexperto besando, sus labios temblaban, supongo que debido a los nervios que llevaba por dentro por estar haciendo esto, por estar besándome sin avisarme, por estar declarándose y es que sabía que por muy inexpresivo que él fuera, ese síntoma de que le costase hablar, eran puros nervios. Mientras me besaba no podía apartar de mi mente todos esos recuerdos que me llegaban de nosotros, cuando nos conocimos, cuando empezamos a jugar al baloncesto, cuando nos hicimos grandes amigos, no podía evitar ver sus sonrisas cruzar mi mente y es que Kuroko siempre había estado conmigo, siempre a mi lado incluso cuando yo le había hecho daño, él seguía aquí.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que él quería decirme todo esto? Debía de ser mucho tiempo, desde aquel partido en el que intentó hablar conmigo y yo me marché con prisa porque mis padres venían, desde aquel momento en que le dije que hablaríamos al día siguiente y luego no aparecí por querer estar más tiempo con mis padres, por no querer asistir a un entrenamiento, yo le había retrasado su declaración y me sentía mal, le había hecho sufrir tanto tiempo…

No podía apartar de mi mente el día en que le insulté cuando le vi besarse con Kagami, me dejé llevar por mis celos cuando al que de verdad amaba Kuroko era a mí. Me sentía idiota. El beso que ahora me estaba dando, me había dejado paralizado, movía todos mis sentimientos por él y me gustaba aunque sus labios temblasen. Esa inocencia suya, esa dulzura, ese tacto suave que sólo él tenía me enloquecía y quería corresponderle, de verdad que quería, pero no pude, me había quedado paralizado y cuando se separó de mi, supe que debí hacerlo, porque sus ojos se entristecieron de golpe al sentirse rechazado, cogió al perro y se marchó de la azotea.

Cuando me recuperé de aquella impresión, decidí buscarle para aclarar las cosas pero ya no estaba por el hospital, las enfermeras me dijeron que había firmado el alta médica y se había marchado. De verdad que este chico era un cabezón, debería haberse quedado hasta estar completamente recuperado, pero no, él prefirió marcharse como era su costumbre.

Salí a buscarle y tras todo el día intentando encontrarle, por fin di con él, se iba hacia su casa y estaba cruzando el puente mientras todo los de su alrededor corrían intentando encontrar un lugar seguro para refugiarse de la lluvia, pero él seguía allí parado en el medio de todos y le llamé pero ni siquiera pareció escucharme. Quería decirle mil cosas, quería decirle que le amaba, que no podía concebir mi mundo sin él, lo era todo para mí y sé que era lento para darme cuenta, yo siempre era lento para ver más allá de mis propias narices, pero le amaba y lo importante es que ahora lo sabía y no dejaría que siguiera sufriendo por mi, yo era el idiota que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sufrido sin poder hablar conmigo, sin poder contarme lo que le ocurría. Subí las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos y cuando llegué arriba continué mi carrera hasta el centro del puente donde estaba él y le cogí de la muñeca girándole hacia mí para apoderarme de sus labios.

Sí él me había besado antes sin previo aviso, yo le enseñaría lo que era un beso de verdad, sin labios que temblasen porque quería hacerlo, yo no tenía miedo de besarle, no temía su reacción, le amaba y sabía que él también me amaba a mí. Kuroko abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que era yo de verdad y cuando se cercioró, continuó mi beso, me dejó invadir su boca con mi lengua y es que no aguantaba más sin hacerlo. Le cogí de la cintura elevándolo un poco para poder besarle mejor y sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello agarrándose mejor sin soltar mis labios.

Tuve que disculparme con él, era mi deber por haber sido tan idiota y al final, cuando conseguí que me sonriera, le acompañé hasta su casa. No pude despedirme como había pensando en un principio dándole otro beso, porque su madre salió preocupada de lo empapado que estaba y es que recién salido del hospital como estaba… sólo le faltaba ahora coger una pulmonía y por mi culpa, porque me sentiría muy culpable si le ocurría algo, ya que se había deprimido tanto por mí, creyendo que no le quería cuando le amaba.

Le dije que mañana vendría a buscarle si se encontraba bien y daríamos una vuelta, sería mi primera cita con él y es que me moría de ganas de volver a estar un día entero con él a solas, no podía esperar a volver a tener sus labios entre los míos, a ver sus sonrisas, a estar juntos como antes cuando sólo era mi mejor amigo, nos lo pasábamos en grande y ahora… sería mucho mejor, no dejaría que volviera a llorar, le haría feliz y me lo había propuesto.

Aquella noche me costó mucho dormirme, estaba nervioso por la cita de mañana con Kuroko y sólo hacía que moverme de un lado a otro de la cama. Cómo me habría gustado tenerle ahora mismo aquí a mi lado, no habría dejado de besarle en toda la noche, no le habría soltado ni un segundo, lo habría abrazado contra mi pecho sintiéndole hasta el alba, pero no lo tenía, por primera vez… empecé a tener envidia de aquellas noches en las que se quedaba en mi casa, porque si aquellas veces lo hubiera sabido, habría aprovechado mejor el tiempo juntos.

Desayuné y tras ducharme, no supe ni siquiera qué ponerme, tampoco tenía una idea clara de dónde ir pero es que a Kuroko le gustaban las cosas simples, los helados, los paseos por el parque, jugar a baloncesto, nunca pedía cosas extrañas ni costosas, él siempre era de cosas simples. Tras cambiarme salí a buscarle y sólo tenía una cosa clara… nada de ir al cine, porque lo que quería era pasar tiempo con él, no estar entretenido viendo una película, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él.

Kuroko salió de su casa cuando yo ya me acercaba hacia la puerta y es que supuse que me estaba esperando ya. Me sonrió al verme y yo sonreí también como un tonto, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía felicidad, una felicidad enorme por dentro.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Había pensado en ir a comer un helado – le dije sonriendo y Kuroko sonrió de golpe

\- ¿A mi sitio favorito?

\- Sí – le dije – dónde tú quieras Kuroko.

Compré dos helados en el puesto frente al parque y es que Kuroko siempre decía que estos eran sus favoritos, yo jamás le llevaría la contraria en estas cosas, si él lo decía debía de ser así, él era el experto en helados, le encantaban. Paseamos por el parque y no sabía si cogerle la mano o no, ahora el que estaba nervioso era yo y mientras yo dudaba, fue Kuroko quien rozó su delicada mano con la mía cogiéndola con suavidad y sonrojándose al hacerlo. ¿Ahora resultaba que él iba a ser más valiente que yo? eso no podía permitirlo.

El parque estaba lleno de parejas y me costaba mucho no mirar a todas ellas y pensar en mi chico. Realmente aunque yo había tenido algún que otro romance por ahí esporádico, tampoco había salido enserio con nadie y menos… con mi mejor amigo, esto era tan nuevo para mí como lo era para él. Llegamos hasta el estanque donde los niños se reunían a darles de comer a los patos y se divertían, pero nosotros continuamos hacia uno pequeño túnel entre las rocas que iba a otro lugar del parque y cuando estuve fuera de la vista de la gente, detuve a Kuroko aprovechando a besarle con dulzura. Él se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- Tardabas mucho.

\- Lo siento – le dije – no estoy acostumbrado a estar con alguien, pero mejoraré, te lo prometo.

\- Echaba de menos tus labios – me dijo Kuroko.

\- Yo te extrañaba a ti – le dije sonriendo - ¿Qué te apetece hacer? – le pregunté dudando.

\- Hay algo que quiero hacer… quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me atreví a pedírtelo.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunté.

\- Quiero volver a jugar contigo al baloncesto – yo dudé unos segundos sobre su petición – no en tu equipo – me aclaró – sólo jugar un rato de nuevo contigo.

\- Entonces tengo el lugar perfecto donde podemos ir – le dije sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano para llevarlo a la cancha del parque.

Cuando llegamos, observé como Kise ya estaba allí y es que solía quedar muchas tardes a jugar con él o eso antes de que empezase a quedar más seguido con Kagami y es que me daba la ligera impresión, de que esos dos tenían algo entre manos que no nos habían contado a los demás, pero estaba convencido de que estaban saliendo.

\- ¿Crees que están saliendo? – me preguntó Kuroko como si me leyese la mente.

\- Casi seguro.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que no han dicho nada?

\- Por las fans de Kise, seguro. Todas querrían matar a Kagami si se enteran de esto

\- Es muy posible. Esas fans que tiene están locas – me dijo Kuroko y los dos nos reímos con ganas.

\- Venga vamos… jugaremos contra ellos.

\- ¿Nosotros dos contra ellos? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Claro… tú y yo juntos les machacaremos, somos un buen equipo Kuroko.

\- Sí – me dijo más animado.

Cuando no vieron llegar se sorprendieron un poco, pero aceptaron encantados a jugar contra nosotros y es que todo lo que fuera jugar a baloncesto y pasarlo bien un rato, todos nos apuntábamos sin perder tiempo. Con Kuroko de mi parte, pese a que Kise intentaba copiar mis movimientos, yo estaba convencido de que les ganaríamos y enseguida empecé a marcar puntos gracias a sus pases. Kagami trataba de bloquearme igual que Kise, pero ya había jugado contra los dos, les había vencido a ambos y cada vez estaba más convencido de mi potencial y más aún… si Kuroko estaba a mi sombra ofreciéndome los pases del triunfo. Volvíamos a jugar juntos y esta vez, me aseguré de chocar todos y cada uno de sus puños, porque no volvería a ver llorar a Kuroko, no volvería a hacerle daño ni a despreciarle como lo hice, estaría atento a él y empezaría a dejar mi ego a un lado, él merecía esto y mucho más.

\- ¿Contento ahora Kuroko? – le pregunté sonriendo al pasar a su lado.

\- Sí – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – me apetecía mucho volver a jugar contigo.

\- Y a mí – le dije acercándome hacia él y besándole frente a todos los que allí estábamos.

\- Ey parejita… ¿Seguís jugando o preferís iros a casa a terminar lo que habéis empezado? – preguntó Kise con una gran sonrisa.

\- Primero barraré el suelo con vosotros dos y luego… Kuroko y yo seguiremos con nuestra cita – le dije guiñando un ojo a Kuroko.

Continuamos el juego y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando en una de las veces que driblé a ambos jugadores, los dos se chocaron y Kagami tiró al suelo al pobre Kise que se sonrojó al momento.

\- Lo siento – dijo Kagami sonrojado completamente mientras Kuroko y yo les mirábamos.

\- No pasa nada – contestó Kise.

\- Ey parejita – les llamé sonriendo - ¿Nos contáis que ocurre? – pregunté por saber qué tenían estos dos.

\- Nada – dijo Kagami levantándose rápido y ayudando a Kise y yo supuse… que estos dos querrían estar a solas un rato.

\- Kuroko… creo que se hace un poco tarde, volvamos a casa – le dije y él entendiéndome, se despidió de aquellos dos para irnos por donde habíamos venido.

Ya salíamos de la cancha cuando escuchamos como Kagami hablaba con Kise de algo, no entendimos el qué, pero cuando vi a Kagami besarle con pasión, entendí claramente que estaban empezando una relación o puede… que ya la tuvieran de antes y la llevaban en secreto por las fans de Kise y es que los pobres… tuvieron que salir corriendo cogiendo las cosas en cuanto escucharon los gritos de sus fans que llegaban hacia la cancha. De verdad que me divertía mucho con esos dos y sus juegos a las escondidas con todo ese grupo de fans locas.


	14. Chapter 14: Aomine

**Kuroko Tetsuya POV**

Ver a Kagami y a Kise juntos me dio mucha alegría, sé que entre ellos aún no había nada serio, de hecho les gustaba mucho jugar juntos, siempre solían quedar para jugar desde aquel partido en que derrotamos a Kise y en parte lo entendía. Kise no era de esas personas a las que le gustase perder, quería vencer a Kagami y ahí estaban los dos siempre, ellos y su rivalidad, pero creo… que con el tiempo que pasaban juntos, estaban empezando a sentir algo el uno por el otro. Empezaba a pensar que cuando a Kagami se le quitase un poco esa obsesión que tenía por mí, empezaría a ver a Kise, es más… creo que ya estaba empezando a verlo porque le había visto besar a Kise.

No fue un gran beso, ni siquiera creo que se hubieran metido la lengua. Cuando yo me había girado, había visto un leve contacto de labios y me habría gustado quedarme a ver si por fin se arrancaban a besarse de verdad, pero esas malditas fans los asustaron y salieron corriendo a recoger sus cosas para marcharse mientras Kagami insultaba a Kise por ser tan complicado. Yo me reí cuando Kise trataba de excusarse diciendo que él no había pedido un club de fans, pero nada se podía hacer, así era el rubio y así eran todas las chicas con él.

Me reí mucho al verles salir corriendo y Aomine aprovechó al verme sonreír para besarme con pasión. Echaba de menos sus labios y sé que era una gran tontería porque los había tenido apenas minutos antes, pero aún así, cuando me besaba, sentía como si hubieran pasado horas enteras desde el último beso, quería que el tiempo se parase en este momento, justo cuando nos besábamos para no tener que separarnos nunca.

Eran cerca de las ocho y mi estómago rugía con fuerza avergonzándome por el ruido mientras Aomine se separaba de mí y se reía. Puse un puchero y es que no era normal que me ocurrieran estas cosas precisamente a mí en un momento como este.

\- ¿Tienes hambre eh? Bueno vayamos a comer algo – me dijo.

\- ¿Crees que hará mal tiempo hoy? – le pregunté mirando las nubes que se acercaban a lo lejos.

\- Seguramente lloverá esta noche – me dijo – Ey Tetsu… ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa? – me preguntó y me sorprendí.

Hacía años que no había ido a cenar a su casa… excepto la última vez que había tenido ese pequeño problema con las llaves de mi casa y no tuve más remedio. Ir a su casa me ponía nervioso ahora… porque sabía lo que llevaría, no sabía si estaba preparado para ir tan rápido. Realmente… tampoco era ir rápido, conocía a Aomine desde el preescolar, habíamos estado juntos toda la vida, siendo amigos, jugando al baloncesto, lo conocía muy bien y antes habría matado por haberme acostado con él, por haber sido suyo aunque sólo fuera una noche y ahora que lo tenía… ahora me entraba el miedo ¿Quién me entendía?

\- ¿Qué decides Tetsu? – volvió a preguntar por si no le había escuchado bien.

\- Yo… tendré que llamar a mi madre para avisarla – le dije.

\- La llamaremos desde mi casa ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí – le dije y es que yo no iba a ser un gallina, nunca había tenido miedo y no iba a ser menos hoy.

Pasamos por la tienda donde Aomine siempre compraba, creo que siempre lo hacía aquí porque era la más cercana a su casa, no por nada más en especial. Fue él quien entró a comprar la cena mientras yo me quedaba fuera mirando el cielo, de verdad que se estaba poniendo de tormenta. El clima en esta época del año estaba completamente loco y yo que odiaba el frío, sólo me quedaba aguantarme. Aomine era muy diferente a mí, a él le encantaba el frío porque siempre me decía que todo era cuestión de ponerse ropa encima para quitarlo mientras que el calor, había un momento donde ya no podías quitarte nada más y seguías sufriéndolo. Yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero así éramos los dos… la luz y la sombra.

Cuando Aomine salió, me sonrió y seguimos hacia su casa. Yo no quería decirle nada sobre lo nervioso que estaba y es que era un sentimiento que tenía que resolver conmigo mismo, no podía estar siempre dependiendo de los demás, era una pregunta simple… ¿Quería estar con Aomine esta noche o no? La respuesta era un sí claro, pero me daba vergüenza, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía si él querría o no. Puede que él estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo o puede que ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, estaba confuso y no sabía qué hacer.

\- Te has quedado muy callado de golpe Tetsu – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? – me preguntó cuando ya íbamos a entrar en el ascensor de su apartamento.

\- No ocurre nada Aomine.

\- No me mientas, se te ve en la cara. Algo te ocurre.

\- No es cierto – le dije saliendo del ascensor en dirección a su puerta.

Abrió la puerta y entramos quitándonos las zapatillas en el hall. Su casa estaba tan limpia y ordenada como siempre, creo que era un poco quisquilloso con la limpieza. Aproveché en llamar a mi madre para avisarle de que me quedaba en casa de Aomine a dormir y empezamos a preparar la cena, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a Aomine… ¿Querría hacerlo conmigo? Era la gran duda que me asaltaba cuando sentí el dolor en el dedo soltando el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las cebollas y apartándome de la encimera quejándome por el dolor. Me había cortado por mirar donde no debía.

\- Déjame ver – me dijo Aomine acercándose a mí – bueno… al menos no te has quedado sin dedo – dijo sonriendo tratando de hacerme sonreír y lo hice.

Para mi sorpresa, metió mi dedo en su boca lamiendo la poca sangre que salía y luego se marchó a buscarme algo para curarme. Estaba sonrojado, lo sabía y cuando volvió para ponerme la tirita, me quedé mirando aquellos ojazos que tenía. No podía apartar mi vista de él y al final… acabé lanzándome desde mi silla hacia la suya sentándome en sus piernas mientras le besaba con pasión.

Creí que quizá podría rechazarme, si había un buen momento era este, antes de empezar todo, pero no lo hizo, colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me besó metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Un leve gemido salió de mí al sentir su lengua jugando con la mía, al sentir como su mano se colaba bajo mi sudadera y me acariciaba la espalda.

Jadeé aún más lanzando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su mano apretó mi trasero. Aprovechó aquel gesto mío para coger con su mano libre mi cabello y mantenerme la cabeza atrás besando y lamiendo mi cuello. Cuando soltó mi cabello y pude volver a mirarle, atrapó mis labios de nuevo besándome.

Amaba a Aomine Daiki, lo sabía y por primera vez, sentía que era correspondido. Quería pasar mi vida con él y me alegraba de que él hubiera vuelto a contar conmigo, aquí estaba… en su casa dispuesto a entregarme a él al completo.

\- ¿Estás bien Tetsu? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije aún temblando un poco.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto Tetsu? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí, quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo.

\- Podemos esperar si quieres, no nos corre prisa, yo quiero estar contigo Tetsu. Me da igual esperar lo que haga falta.

\- Por favor Aomine… hagámoslo – le pedí – quiero que tu seas el primero.

\- Está bien – me respondió.

Con delicadeza empezó a subirme la sudadera y yo elevé los brazos con algo de miedo aún ayudándole a que me la quitase. La dejó en el sofá de al lado nuestro y me abrazó tocándome el dorso con suavidad. Mis manos temblaban aún, pero no quise quedarme atrás, yo no era miedica ni tímido, algo introvertido pero nada más. Me mentalicé y con algo de apuro bajé mis manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y la subí un poco con clara intención de quitársela, pero me detuve a la mitad y Aomine con una sonrisa, terminó de quitársela él mismo para ayudarme con mi vergüenza.

\- Tranquilo Tetsu – me dijo – iré con mucho cuidado, te lo prometo.

\- Vale

Colocó sus manos en mi cadera empujándome con suavidad para ponerme de pie mientras él también lo hacía y se quitaba los pantalones. No pude evitar sonrojarme, sé que le había visto desnudo o medio desnudo muchas veces, en su casa cuando me quedaba, en los vestuarios… aunque bueno, siempre iba en ropa interior o con la toalla tras acabar de ducharse, jamás llegué tan lejos como ahora y es que cuando su mano tocó sus calzoncillos empezando a bajarlos, me quedé absorto mirando. Creo que me excité con sólo ver su miembro y me ruboricé de golpe, pero Aomine me besó tratando de calmarme.

Cogió mi mano y la llevó hacia su miembro obligándome a cogerlo y lo hice. Estaba tremendamente avergonzado ahora mismo, con su miembro en mi mano mientras él me indicaba que la moviese. Empecé a hacerlo, le hice caso y enseguida conseguí que el mismo Aomine… ahogase sus gemidos en mi boca tratando de no avergonzarse ahora él. Aprovechó para bajarme a mí el pantalón y tocó mi miembro por encima de mi ropa interior primero para acostumbrarme un poco y al final… lo quitó también indicándome que volviera a sentarme encima suyo.

El roce entre nuestros miembros me excitó, pero él no dejó de besarme, de gemir y de frotar su miembro contra el mío tanto como pudo. Al final, fui yo el que empecé a moverme levemente encima de él buscando mayor contacto.

Aomine metió sus dedos en mi boca pidiéndome con los lamiera y así lo hice, cogí su mano y la retuve en mi boca mientras pasaba mi lengua entre sus dedos poniéndole esta vez a él ese sonrojo que era tan propio de mí. Aomine sacó sus dedos de mi boca aprovechando para besarme mientras llevaba esos húmedos dedos hacia mi entrada y los colaba con mucha suavidad.

Me quejé un poco pero Aomine con tacto, metió uno de sus dedos con dulzura y lo movió preparándome para lo que íbamos a hacer. ¡Por fin iba a ser de Aomine! Había esperado este momento mucho tiempo y por fin lo sería, quería sentir su duro miembro dentro de mí, quería que él fuera el primero. Jugué con su miembro mientras él me preparaba y cuando estuve listo, me posicionó encima de sus piernas y me pidió que entrase con suavidad, me dejó a mí llevar el ritmo y se lo agradecí.

Entré muy despacio, bajando lentamente y acostumbrándome a él hasta que acabé completamente sentado en sus piernas con su miembro dentro de mí. Aomine me comentó que podía moverme cuando quisiera y en cuanto me recuperé del dolor inicial, lo hice con lentitud. Dolía, no podía negarlo, pero también era cierto que me sentía el hombre más afortunado de tener por fin a Aomine dentro de mí, le amaba con locura.

En cuanto empecé a coger algo de velocidad, no pude parar de jadear al sentir como encajaba su miembro en mí, no podía dejar de gritar, se sentía tan placentero. Aomine tampoco pudo evitar gemir y jadear y al final… acabó besándome tratando de acallar nuestros gemidos el uno en la boca del otro sin detener mis movimientos ni un segundo. Me sentía tan bien subiendo y bajando encima de él, sintiendo como su miembro engordaba en mi interior y como Aomine me abrazaba con más fuerza. Aquello me hizo saber que estaba llegando a su clímax, pero yo fui más rápido llenando nuestros abdómenes con mi líquido. Creo que al sentir como me corría yo y notar mi líquido empapar el cuerpo de ambos, Aomine terminó de correrse en mi interior. Su líquido era tan cálido que me encantó, con él repetiría una y mil veces esta experiencia.

Acabamos los dos exhaustos y en la ducha limpiándonos a fondo el uno al otro, besándonos sin poder para ni un segundo. Cuando salimos de la ducha, terminamos de cortar los ingredientes para la cena y Aomine preparó un delicioso arroz con verduras. Estábamos tan hambrientos después de esto que no sobró nada de la comida pero lo mejor de todo… fue poder dormir abrazado a él toda la noche.


	15. Chapter 15: Baloncesto

**Kuroko Tetsuya POV**

Me desperté con el rostro de Aomine tan cerca del mío que me sonrojé. Apenas había dormido por la noche por lo nervioso que estaba de tenerle tan cerca, de tenerle por fin para mí. Tampoco quise soltarle en toda la noche, quizá aún tenía miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión y se pudiera desvanecer de la noche a la mañana, pero aquí estaba, seguía a mi lado y no podía evitar sonrojarme con esa cara tan relajada que tenía. Me encantaba verle dormir, ver sus facciones de chico creído a un lado, porque todas sus facciones se dulcificaban. Sonreí y acaricié su cabello, sé que a veces Aomine era muy complicado de tratar, que no dejaba hablar, que hacía lo que fuera con tal de salirse con la suya, que amaba el baloncesto aunque me hubiera dicho que se aburría, yo sabía que no era cierto, todo era su faceta, siempre haciéndose el duro pero realmente, era tal y como lo veía ahora, un chico dulce y atento, un chico estupendo y protector.

\- Te quiero Tetsu – me dijo sin abrir los ojos y le vi sonreír.

\- ¿Cuánto rato llevas despierto? – le pregunté.

\- El suficiente, no quería perderme ninguna de tus caricias.

\- Eres imbécil – le sonreí – no puedes perderte mis caricias, siempre son para ti.

\- Me gustan tus caricias… pero más tus besos – dijo abriendo los ojos y cogiendo mi muñeca con brusquedad pasándome bajo su cuerpo mientras me besaba.

Me habría gustado poder despertar todas las mañanas de esta forma, viendo su sonrisa, viendo sus ojos y viviendo su vitalidad, porque menuda energía tenía ya por las mañanas. Yo era más dormilón que él supongo, me encantaba la cama pero él en cuanto abría los ojos que tanto me costaba abrir a mí… se ponía las pilas. Dejé que me besase e incluso acabé abriendo mi boca obligándole a él también a abrirla y fui yo el primero en colar mi lengua para jugar con la suya. No siempre iba a ganarme él, eso lo tenía claro.

\- ¿Quieres darte una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno? – me preguntó Aomine y me sonrojé.

\- Sí por favor.

\- No hace falta que seas tan formal Tetsu… estás en mi casa, es como si fuera la tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

\- Vale

\- Ya sabes dónde está el baño – me dijo sonriendo.

Me levanté y caminé hasta el baño de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me miré unos segundos en el espejo… tenía ojeras pero era normal, no había pegado ojo por entretenerme mirando a Aomine _¡Ni que me lo fueran a robar!_ Me quité la camisa descubriendo en el espejo alguna pequeña marca de los mordiscos y lametones que Aomine me dio ayer durante nuestro momento de sexo y al girarme… descubrí que tenía algún arañazo en la espalda. Ni siquiera sé cuándo me hizo esto, estaba tan excitado en aquel momento que no podía recordarlo, pero sonreí, eso significaba lo más importante para mí, había disfrutado conmigo y era completamente suyo.

Encendí el grifo con el agua caliente y me metí dentro empezando a ducharme. Me gustaba el agua caliente, podría pegarme todo el día dentro de una ducha pero no podía o más bien… no quería. Hoy quería pasar todo el día con Aomine, quería estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiera y es que no terminaba de creerme que estaba realmente con él ¿éramos novios? ¿Podía considerarme como tal? No habíamos hablado del tema, simplemente… nos habíamos besado, nos habíamos dicho lo que sentíamos y habíamos hecho el amor ¿Eso ya lo podía considerar como que estábamos saliendo?

Ya estaba terminando de aclararme el cabello cuando sentí unas manos tras de mí agarrándose a mi cintura y me sobresalté un poco, pero sólo podía ser una persona… Aomine.

\- ¿Ya ibas a salir? – me preguntó.

\- Sí.

\- No salgas entonces porque te traigo el desayuno – dijo cogiendo mi mano y llevándola hacia su miembro – espero que te guste lo que te he preparado.

\- De ti siempre me gusta todo – le dije sonriendo y girándome hacia él para besarle.

Sus labios atraparon los míos y por primera vez, empecé a sentir que cada vez besaba mejor, él era el primer chico al que besé aunque estuviera dormido, él había sido prácticamente el único que me había besado, porque Kagami lo hizo un par de veces y nada profundo. A veces sentía vergüenza por si lo estaba haciendo mal, pero Aomine jamás se quejó, sólo disfrutaba con mi boca siempre que podía.

\- Siento lo de las marcas Tetsu – me dijo al ver mi cuello.

\- No pasa nada – le comenté.

\- Sí que pasa, quizá me pasé un poco, estaba demasiado excitado.

\- Me gustó – le dije sonrojándome – me gusta cuando te excitas de esa forma, me hace sentir deseado.

\- Tú siempre eres deseado Tetsu, te adoro, mira como consigues ponerme con tan sólo ese sonrojo que se te pone en las mejillas, eres impresionante, jamás pensé que tendría al mejor chico de todos a mi lado.

\- Quiero hacerlo contigo – le dije – quiero ser sólo tuyo Aomine.

\- Lo serás – me sonrió al ver mi rubor al decirlo.

Sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto pero esta vez mucho más pasionales que antes mientras su mano agarraba mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él y haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozasen. Gemí al sentirlo, estaba tan cerca de mí… ese roce de mi miembro contra el suyo me excitaba demasiado y sabía que a él también, porque lo buscaba una y otra vez mientras metía su lengua en mi boca acallando mis gemidos.

Se separó de mi apenas unos segundos metiéndose los dedos en la boca lamiéndoselos y no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo, era excitante verlo hacerlo. Bajó su mano a mi entrada preparándome para lo que íbamos a volver a hacer y yo no podía dejar de pensar que le deseaba dentro de mí como ayer, quería que entrase hasta el fondo y quería disfrutarlo ahora ya sin el miedo de la primera vez. Su miembro seguía rozándose con el mío, Aomine sabía perfectamente moverse para que rozasen y me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Me moría el cuello con pasión mientras yo me agarraba a su cabello, a su cuello y disfrutaba, me dejaba llevar por el placer más grande que había vivido, él era sorprendente, era increíble. A cada segundo que pasaba con él, a cada caricia que me daba, sabía que era el hombre perfecto para mí, le había deseado durante tantos años y ahora lo tenía aquí frente a mí, todo para mí.

Se separó levemente de mí indicándome que no aguantaba más y me dio la vuelta obligándome a inclinarme un poco y apoyar mis manos en la pared de azulejos de la ducha mientras él golpeaba suavemente mi trasero con su miembro y aquello sí me dio vergüenza, pero tampoco tuve tiempo de pensar mucho cuando sentí que empezaba a entrar.

Dolía más que ayer, supongo que era culpa del agua que caía sobre nosotros, pero él entró muy despacio en mí, tratando de hacerme el menor daño posible y una vez estuvo dentro, le pedí que se moviera al ver que quería quedarse quieto. Yo no lo quería quieto, quería que me dilatase, que se moviera hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbrase a su grosor, a su longitud y enseguida empecé a gritar y gemir por el placer que ese chico me daba.

\- Mas hondo Aomine – le pedí con la voz entrecortada y él sonrió.

Cogió mi pierna elevándola un poco hacia su cintura para quitarla del medio y entró aún más en mí, aquella fue la mejor sensación de todas y ya no hubo forma de poder callar los gritos. Cada movimiento que hacía era placer y más placer, hasta él empezó a gemir y jadear.

\- Me encanta lo estrecho que eres Tetsu – me dijo aún moviéndose con un ritmo frenético y ni siquiera pude contestarle, sólo sonrojarme y enorgullecerme de que disfrutase de mí.

Me corrí contra la pared con un grito que fue imposible disimular y Aomine sonrió triunfante saliendo de mí y dándome la vuelta obligándome a agacharme. Me arrodillé frente a él y no podía separar mis ojos de esa enorme erección que tenía ahora tan cerca de mi cara.

\- ¿Quieres tu desayuno, Tetsu? – me preguntó sonriendo y le afirmé con la cabeza aún sin poder recuperar mi ritmo normal de respiración por el esfuerzo.

Aomine cogió mi cabello y me comentó con dulzura que abriera la boca metiendo su miembro en ella. Ni siquiera tuve que hacer nada, él agarraba mi cabello y me movía la cabeza diciéndome el ritmo que deseaba y yo disfrutaba con su sabor, sabiendo que gemía por lo que le hacía, sabía que era yo quien le estaba dando ese placer.

Se corrió en mi boca y fue imposible poder tragar todo aquello, de hecho cuando la sacaba de mi boca tras haberme tragado lo que pude, aún me manchó algo la cara. Se agachó frente a mí y me besó con fuerza empujándome contra la pared del fondo mientras metía su lengua en mi boca con una pasión desenfrenada.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el desayuno? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije

El próximo día… yo también querré que me des mi desayuno – me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí sonrojándome porque no sé si sería capaz de hacer lo que él hacía, pero lo intentaría, yo siempre intentaría lo que fuera por Aomine.

Tras ducharnos de nuevo, salimos a desayunar y aquel día… decidimos hacer lo mejor de todo, quedar con todos los de la generación de los milagros más Kagami para ir a jugar un partido todos juntos, como antes de que todos nos separásemos. Creo que fue el mejor día de mi vida, porque por fin… todos nuestros malos roces, todas nuestras discusiones quedaban en el olvido y lo único que podía pensar, es que éramos un gran equipo. Cuando miraba a Kise y a Kagami… también pensé que esos dos, acabarían juntos y me sonrojé al imaginarme a ellos haciendo lo mismo que yo hacía ahora con Aomine porque aunque nadie lo supiera a ciencia cierta, yo sabía que el sexo con Aomine… siempre era tal y como era Aomine, pura pasión y salvajismo y me gustaba, no podría jamás decir lo contrario, me gustaba y amaba a Aomine Daiki y por fin mis sentimientos habían conseguido alcanzarle.

\- Tetsu… venga, te estamos esperando – me llamó Aomine que ya corría hacia la cancha. Miré a Kagami a mi lado y ambos sonreímos empezando a correr hacia los demás, porque íbamos a demostrarles… que el Seirin siempre les ganaría aunque Aomine… había conseguido ganar mi corazón.

**Fin**


End file.
